Prête moi ta plume
by Lump Sum
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de rencontrer votre alter-ego ? Comment la fille de papier entre dans la vie de son créateur et vient tout chambouler. Comment un personnage fictif peut faire avancer les choses. Castle/Beckett/Nikki.
1. Prologue

_Me revoilà ! (déjààààààààà ?)_

_Avec une histoire encore plus tordue que la dernière ! Ouais, c'est possible !_

_Voilà le prologue mais je reste dans  l'incapacité de vous dire quand la suite sera publiée..._

_Sur-ce, bonne lectuuuuure ! =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prête-moi ta plume<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Les muses sont des fantômes, et il leur arrive d'entrer en scène sans y être invitées.<em>

Stephen KING.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue : Qui est-elle ?<strong>_

_Il n'aurait jamais cru que son plafond pourrait être aussi intéressant un jour. Il le fixait depuis… il jeta un coup d'œil à son radioréveil, trois heures. Comme le temps passe vite. Le ciel grondait dehors, éclairant parfois sa chambre d'un jet de lumière bref mais qui, à chaque fois, le surprenait. _

_Nouveau grondement, nouvel éclair. Il sursauta._

_Soupirant, il se tourna, le coude plié sous son oreille et fixa la fenêtre où la pluie la martelait. Il ferma les yeux de dépit lorsqu'il remarqua ne pas avoir fermé les volets, il sera levé à l'aube… Castle soupira longuement et se remit sur le dos mais ne supporta pas de regarder fixement son plafond. _

_Il avait chaud, sentant ses pieds transpirer sous la couette, il les fit sortir et trembla lorsque l'air froid environnant vint s'entrechoquer contre ses pieds brûlants. Il clôt les paupières pour quelques secondes seulement mais fut assaillit par un flash. Kate, complètement brisée dans la salle de sport du commissariat, frappant énergiquement le sac de sable face à elle. Il pouvait entendre son souffle saccadé, entrecoupé à chaque coup qu'elle donnait._

_Hier, ils avaient clôt l'affaire de sa vie, la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisit de faire ce travail. L'assassinat de sa mère non élucidé n'avait plus lieu d'être. C'était du passé, il fallait tourner la page mais Beckett ne l'avait pas encore comprit, ne voulant pas vraiment y croire._

_Elle était perdue, il le savait mais la jeune femme lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait être seule. Il avait aperçu ses yeux au bord des larmes lorsqu'elle avait écrit sur le carton « affaire classée ». Il l'avait vu frôlé la boîte une micro seconde, le souffle coupé. Et puis elle avait brusquement implosé. Voulant à tout prix retrouver sa condition morale au plus vite. Effacer cette douleur qui persistait depuis maintenant treize ans. Souhaitant oublier qu'il s'agissait de sa mère et non d'une affaire comme les autres, il lui faudrait forcément du temps avant d'être « opérationnelle »._

_Mais Beckett était butée et impatiente. Elle était dure et forte, la faiblesse ne lui allait pas. Elle le lui avait si souvent répété durant le procès qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment maintenant. Mais Kate était apparue : elle n'avait pas lâché sa main lorsque le mot « coupable » avait sonné plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main lorsqu'elle avait été sur le point de craquer dans la salle, il s'était contenté de la serrer un peu plus fort. Mais il n'avait pu la retenir lorsque ses amis vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras, lui frottant doucement le dos pour l'encourager car le plus dur restait à venir._

_L'Acceptation._

_Un bruit de verre cassé le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. L'écrivain se redressa péniblement, il était fiévreux et nauséeux. _

_Il y avait de l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée. Il essaya d'allumer sa lampe de chevet mais comme souvent, le courant avait sauté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur : New York était plongé dans le noir. Il soupira et se passa une main sur son front luisant et chaud._

Super…

_Il se leva avec difficulté mais vacillant, il dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Les somnifères qu'il avait prit l'avaient plus assommé qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait dû mal à garder ses yeux brûlants ouverts. _

_Torturé par la migraine, il se fit violence pour descendre les escaliers en s'agrippant à la rampe. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes, un surplus de salive lui fit penser qu'il serait capable de vomir au milieu des marches._

_Dehors, le tonnerre faisait rage, les éclairs traversaient les fenêtres et le loft ressemblait à un phare en pleine tempête._

_Arrivé en bas des marches, Castle constata les dégâts : le vent s'était engouffré par une fenêtre mal fermée, maintenant grande ouverte la pluie torrentielle commençait à inonder le salon._

_- Eh meeeerde ! grogna-t-il en se hâtant pour la fermer et alla chercher des allumettes. _

_C'est en revenant dans la pièce maîtresse qu'il sentit une présence suivie d'une respiration saccadée. Il fit volte-face et…_

_Une silhouette féminine, svelte et gracieuse, se détachait en ombre chinoise dans la lumière bleue de la lune._

_Il écarquilla les yeux : pour le peu qu'il voyait, la jeune femme était nue, une main posée sur son bas-ventre, l'autre cachant sa poitrine._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il finalement en la détaillant de haut en bas._

_- Eh ! Vous gênez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le plaide posé sur le dossier du canapé pour se l'enrouler sous les aisselles._

_- Alors là, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Je vous signal que vous êtes chez moi, nue qui plus est !_

_- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il._

_- Je pensais que vous me reconnaîtriez._

_Il la distinguait mal et sa voix ne lui disait rien. Il gratta une allumette pour enflammer la mèche d'une bougie qu'il prit entre ses mains. Une lumière douce colora la pièce et il s'approcha de l'inconnue, pour tenter de la reconnaître._

_La jeune femme d'environ trente ans au regard mi-figue, mi-raisin et à la chevelure brune ruisselante de pluie lui arrivait au-dessus des épaules. Il porta la bougie à son visage, pour distinguer au mieux ses traits lorsque…_

_- Kate ? s'exclama-t-il._

_- Raté, réessayez, s'amusa-t-elle._

_Il fronça les sourcils. Bon d'accord, Beckett avait adopté les cheveux longs depuis longtemps mais peut-être avait-t-elle été prise d'une folie pendant la nuit ? Il rapprocha la bougie du visage de la jeune femme et plissa les yeux._

_Malgré cette forte ressemblance, il savait que ce n'était pas sa partenaire qu'il avait en face de lui, ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche avaient quelque chose de changé, ce qui l'avait dissuadé. _

_- On ne c'est jamais vu, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu vous reconnaître._

_Elle eut un rire moqueur et leva les yeux au ciel. Il crut voir apparaître Kate pendant un instant. _

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois._

_- Qui est Kate ? se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un air amusé._

_Il fronça les sourcils, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu._

_- Bon ça suffit mademoiselle ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

_- C'est moi : Nikki ! dit-t-elle comme une évidence en resserrant le plaide autour d'elle._

_Il la vit frissonner et remarqua que ses lèvres tremblaient, ce n'était pas étonnant : elle était trempée et la salle était glaciale._

_- Je ne connais pas de Nikki, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers un placard près de l'entrée pour attraper son manteau d'hiver le plus chaud et le lui mettre sur les épaules. Elle murmura un « merci » presque inaudible et il se sentit inconsciemment proche de la jeune femme._

_- Nikki Heat, précisa-t-elle en fixant attentivement sa réaction._


	2. Au clair de lune, je l'ai cru

_Me revoili ! =)_

_Légèrement vexée d'avoir eu deux commentaires pour mon prologue_ =/

_Bref, peut-être que le début ne vous a pas plu mais voilà la suite !_

__En tout cas, merci à ma **Iliana** et à super **Luna** (xD). Vous êtes géniales ! =D

* * *

><p><em>Il faut avoir un chao en soi pour accoucher d'une étoile qui danse.<em>

Friedrich NIETZSCHE

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 <em>_: Au clair de lune, je l'ai cru._

Nikki avait imaginé toutes les réactions que son créateur aurait pu avoir : la colère, l'incrédulité, l'évanouissement… mais certainement pas le rire. Castle était hilare, se penchant en arrière, un bras barrant son ventre, les yeux plissés dans un immense sourire.

- J'en ai croisé des fans qui se reconnaissent dans mes personnages mais vous (il éclata de rire), vous c'est le summum !

Il s'essuya un œil, un petit rire coincé dans la gorge. Nikki ne savait pas comment le prendre. Elle croisa les bras, furieuse, et tapa presque du pied.

- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son air, ne me dites pas que vous étiez sérieuse !

- On ne peut plus sérieuse.

Il secoua la tête, désespéré. La jeune femme face à lui ne bougeait pas, une lueur farouche dans le regard. Il avait fait la description de Nikki dans les moindres détails, la gardant jalousement dans un coin de son ordinateur. Personne n'avait pu la lire. Alors comme se faisait-il que la jeune femme lui ressemble tant ? Il était beaucoup trop fatigué et trop mal pour être rationnel.

- Très bien, céda-t-il, je vais vous poser des questions sur Nikki.

Devant le sourire malicieux de la jeune femme, il préféra ajouter :

- Les réponses ne sont connues de personne, à part moi.

- Et moi, précisa « Nikki ».

Castle soupira longuement : ce sera plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La flamme de la bougie crépita puis faiblit une poignée de seconde. Elle se raviva alors qu'ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux.

- Bien commença l'écrivain, racontez-moi le jour où Rook à percé Nikki à jour.

Alors que la jolie créature gardait le silence, il la fixa puis brusquement, perdit toute l'excitation que cette histoire avait pu lui procurer.

- Vous pouvez toujours me dire que c'est un canular et vous en aller. Je ne porterai pas plainte.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé qu'il lui sembla connaître puis, la tête haute, déterminée, elle raconta son histoire.

oOoOoOoOo

_- Pourquoi moi, monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant une main devant elle, paume ouverte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gigolo sur mes enquêtes !_

_- Je crois qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous courrez en talons après nos suspects, s'amusa-t-il._

_- Sérieusement ? fit-elle en baissant légèrement le menton de dépit, sans quitter son supérieur du regard._

_- Peut-être, il a gardé son âme d'enfant et la curiosité est leur principale qualité._

_- Défaut, monsieur, corrigea-t-elle, leur principal défaut._

_Il sourit : cette collaboration allait être drôle. Lorsqu'il vit sa meilleure détective soupirer longuement, il sut qu'il avait gagné._

_- Très bien, céda-t-elle, mais si vous trouvé son corps criblé de balle dans une ruelle, je vous en prie : ne pensez pas à moi._

_Elle sortit du bureau, légèrement furieuse, et s'installa au sien, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Lorsqu'un paquet se matérialisa devant elle, une grimace lui tordit la bouche._

Non, pas déjà ?

_- Bonjour lieutenant ! fit son pire cauchemar d'une voix enjouée._

_- 'jour, grogna-t-elle en plongeant dans sa paperasse._

_Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, clairement amusé, puis tira une chaise pour se mettre à ses côtés, face à elle. Il l'entendit soupirer puis fixer l'emballage papier qu'il avait posé sur son bureau._

_- Ce n'est pas une bombe, vous pouvez l'ouvrir, ironisa-t-il._

_Regard noir. Il sourit puis détourna le regard, l'innocence même. Il entendait le papier craqué près de lui._

_- Un muffin aux groseilles ? s'étonna-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi ?_

_- Votre regard devant la vitrine de la boulangerie lors de notre première rencontre, il a dévié sur cette catégorie de muffin._

_Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres : elle était sous le charme. Il posa son coude sur son bureau puis mit son menton dans le creux de sa main._

_- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vos yeux sont magnifiques ?_

_Le peu de sourire qu'elle avait s'estompa et Nikki leva les yeux au plafond. Elle referma le paquet puis l'écrasa contre le torse du journaliste. Elle se pencha vers lui, son visage très près du sien et lui déclara :_

_- Je hais les muffins aux groseilles, Jamie._

_Puis elle se leva et fila. Son nez c'était froncé lorsqu'elle lui balançait gentiment cette dernière tirade. Il n'en perdit pas une miette._

_- Votre nez se plisse lorsque vous êtes en colère… C'est trognon !_

_Il l'entendit soupirer d'exaspération et il sourit. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou ! Il trottina jusqu'à la jeune femme mais elle se retourna brusquement et écrasa son index sur son torse._

_- Il y a plein d'autre flic à New York donc vous êtes simplement là pour me pourrir la vie, hein Jamie ?_

_- Oui, il y a d'autres femmes flic à New York mais toutes ne sont pas comme vous._

_Lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils, il retint de justesse un commentaire._

_- Que fait une belle – très belle – et brillante jeune femme dans la police ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit une autre branche, un autre métier qui aurait mit vos qualités encore plus en valeur ? Ce sont les questions que je me suis posées en vous rencontrant, puis j'ai comprit…_

_Le visage de Nikki s'était assombrit et il sentit son doigt glisser légèrement sur son torse. Les traits de son joli visage se crispèrent._

_- Votre empathie pour les victimes, cette détermination qui se devine jusqu'aux bouts de vos doigts, cette compassion qui ne ressemble en rien à celle de vos collègues. Vous comprenez les victimes parce qu'un jour, vous avez tenu ce rôle, vous aussi vous avez perdu un être cher._

_Ses yeux cillèrent un instant, ils se voilèrent et son doigt glissa un peu plus._

_- Quelqu'un que vous aimiez et qui vous a été arraché sans scrupule._

_Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, totalement subjugué par cette force de la nature. Tandis qu'elle, elle faisait de son mieux pour retrouver son souffle, entrecoupé par la douleur. Rook pouvait presque vivre le jour du drame dans son regard soudain fatigué. Etait-elle ainsi ? Si prévisible ?_

_- Voilà pourquoi vous êtes là, voilà pourquoi _je _suis là, pour découvrir votre secret. Même si je suis persuadé que je n'arriverai jamais à le résoudre._

_Brusquement, elle sortit de sa torpeur, déglutissant difficilement. Il lui tendit le paquet de viennoiserie dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère._

_Sans un regard, elle entra dans la salle de repos et lui claqua la porte au nez._

_Il n'osait dire s'il avait gagné un bon point ou si, justement, il venait de perdre sa si fragile place._

oOoOoOoOo

Il resta un instant bouche bée, « Nikki » abordait un petit sourire rêveur à ces souvenirs. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle _savoir_ ? Il la submergea de questions en tout genre auxquelles elle répondit sans aucune difficulté.

- Papa ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, l'esprit toujours ailleurs et fit face à sa fille et sa mère.

- _Pumpkin _? Mère ? Que faites-vous debout ?

- Et toi donc, Richard ! On a entendu du bruit, tout va bien ? s'exclama sa mère en s'approchant pour poser une main sur son front. Tu es brûlant !

- J'ai probablement attrapé la crève hier, dans la journée, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Sa mère feignit un soupir d'exaspération et retira sa main.

- Tu as encore des doutes ? Tu étais à tordre quand tu es revenu ici !

oOoOoOoOo

_Kate sortie en trombe du palais de justice, le souffle court et saccadé. Elle tira sur son col pour avoir un peu d'air. Elle mourrait de chaud ! Elle descendit les marches, des gouttelettes de pluie lui frappaient le visage. Des bruits de pas pressés retentirent derrière elle, sans se retourner, Beckett sut qui venait la rejoindre. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux légèrement pliés, essoufflée. Pourquoi l'était-elle ?_

_- Kate ? fit Castle une fois près d'elle._

_Elle ne répondit rien, mais se releva et rejeta la tête en arrière, plissant les yeux pour ne pas recevoir cette pluie qui lui paraissait brûlante. Elle se tourna brusquement vers son partenaire, un sourire immense mais empreint d'une légère folie._

_- C'est drôle tout de-même Castle, je viens de classer l'affaire de ma vie et il pleut._

_L'écrivain ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ça mais hocha la tête, hésitant. La pluie se faisait torrentielle et déjà, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. _

_- Kate, mettons-nous à l'abri, demanda-t-il en tendant un bras vers elle._

_- Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me disait que lorsqu'il pleuvait, c'était pour nettoyer toutes les mauvaises choses que nous avons faites, se rappela-t-elle._

_Castle s'approcha d'elle, une main dans la poche, l'autre alla se poser doucement sur l'épaule de sa partenaire. Elle se dégagea en se retournant brusquement, les lèvres pincées dans une colère qu'elle tentait de retenir._

_- Pourquoi pleut-il, Castle ? demanda-t-elle._

_Il n'avait pas de réponse concrète à lui donner mais il savait pourquoi elle lui posait cette question._

_- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Kate, arrête de te blâmer._

_Elle eut un sourire étrange qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Beckett roula des yeux, chassant une larme et se retourna. Une voiture manqua de l'arroser mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce._

_- Kate… commença-t-il en se rapprochant, ses deux mains dans les poches._

_Elle leva une main, paume ouverte, doigts écartés pour le faire taire. Il ne rajouta rien mais se rapprocha encore._

_- Tu sais, commença-t-elle dans un sourire en coin, lors de l'affaire du sniper, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'envoyer sur les roses._

_- C'est normal, tu étais à cran, on réagit de cette manière avec les gens…_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, de peur qu'elle ne fuie._

_- … qu'on aime ? termina-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Je sais._

_Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, se cachant un minimum du froid et de la pluie qui dégoulinait désormais dans son dos. _

_- Mais aujourd'hui… je crois que…_

_Elle se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il attendant patiemment la suite. Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne terminerait pas sa phrase, se contentant d'un « non rien, oublie »._

_- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi, termina-t-elle si bas qu'il crût avoir rêvé, baissant le menton dans un sourire timide._

_Lentement, il ressortit sa tête de ses épaules tandis qu'elle fixait un point invisible à ses pieds. Et pour toute réponse… il éternua très fort. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit sourire et sans le savoir, il venait de lui donner la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait recevoir de sa part._

oOoOoOoOo

- Papa ? demanda la jeune fille en posant une main sur son bras.

Il releva la tête et offrit un sourire à sa fille. Lorsqu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir qui se trouvait derrière lui, il ne put retenir une grimace.

- Qui est-ce ? fit-elle en désignant l'inconnue du menton.

Il fit un pas sur le côté puis, montrant la jeune femme d'une main, il annonça :

- Mère, Alexis, je vous présente Nikki Heat.


	3. Tombée de l'histoire

_Et voilà les "explications !__ =)_

__Merci à **Solealuna**, **stephnini** et ma **Iliana** pour leur commentaires ! Comme toujours, vous êtes supers !

Trois reviews, une de plus pour chaque chapitre ? Et si j'en écris 20, mon taux de reviews atteindra ce nombre ? x)

* * *

><p><em>L'esprit des romanciers est habité, voir possédé par leurs personnages, <em>

_tout comme l'esprit d'une paysanne superstitieuse par Jésus-Marie-Joseph, ou celui d'un fou par le diable._

Nancy HUSTON

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2<span> :__ Tombée de l'histoire._

Alexis gloussa légèrement et Martha était ébahit. Nikki croisa les bras et se renfrogna :

- Je vais finir par me vexer…

Les deux rousses fixèrent le seul homme, incompréhensives.

- Richard, dis-moi, tu dois être vraiment très mal pour croire une de tes fans folles à lié ! s'inquiéta sa mère.

- Eh ! s'indigna Nikki.

L'actrice l'ignora totalement.

- Je vais bien, mère, grogna-t-il. Nikki m'a raconté tellement de choses sur… (il sembla réfléchir un instant) eh bien, sur elle-même que je ne peux que la croire.

- Quelles choses ? demanda Alexis tandis que sa grand-mère fixait Heat d'un air suspicieux.

- Des choses qui la concernent personnellement et professionnellement, qui ne figure pas dans mes livres. Personne ne les a lues…

- C'est une coïncidence, _kiddo_, elle a eu beaucoup de chance avec tes questions, intervint l'actrice.

- Non, mère, tu ne comprends pas, fit-il en secouant la tête, elle m'a _raconté_.

Après un long silence, pesant certainement le pour et le contre, Alexis s'exclama dans un sourire tendre :

- Je te crois.

- Merci, _pumpkin_, fit son père grandement soulagé.

- Je te crois aussi mais comment expliques-tu le fait qu'elle soit _ici_ ?

Castle tombait des nues, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé tant la fièvre le fatiguait mais maintenant que sa mère pointait le nouveau problème, il était persuadé que c'était le début des ennuis.

Il se tourna vers la fille de papier qui serrait toujours sa veste autour d'elle à l'aide de ses fins doigts.

- Je suis tombée, fit-elle.

- Tombée d'où ? demanda Castle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tombée de votre livre, de votre histoire, tenta d'éclaircir Nikki.

Il la fixait, incrédule. Il ne comprenait rien !

Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se dirigea vers la petite table de chevet qui se trouvait près du canapé et désigna de son index le livre au sol, entrouvert, les pages légèrement pliées par sa mauvaise chute.

Il prit « _Heat Wave_ » dans ses mains, délicatement pour ne pas perdre la page et le retourna. Il tenta de déplier cette dernière et lu le dernier paragraphe à voix haute :

_La suite tourna mal. Elle essaya de lui arracher l'arme, mais le doigt cassé restait coincé et, lorsqu'elle finit par le dégager, le revolver avait une telle force d'inertie qu'il lui tomba des mains et glissa sur le tapis. Pochenko attrapa Nikki par les cheveux et la balança_

- Vous voyez, c'est écrit ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Balancée, pas tombée, nuança-t-il. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez atterrit chez moi ?

- Balancée ou tombée n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais le fait est que le livre, lui, est tombé et c'est ouvert à cette page qui se termine par « _et la balança_ ». Au lieu d'atterrir dans le vestibule, j'ai atterri chez vous.

Silence. Il assimilait toutes ces informations en plissant les yeux, une tentative vaine pour se concentrer.

- D'ailleurs, vous me faites vivre des trucs horribles ! intervint soudainement Nikki. Vous pourriez être un peu plus indulgent avec moi.

- La femme qui vous a inspiré vit « ces trucs horribles ».

Les traits de Nikki s'illuminèrent dans un sourire éblouissant.

- Oh, la fameuse Kate, ajouta-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

La tête de Castle lui tourna brusquement et son corps tangua. Le sourire du lieutenant s'affaissa et dans une sorte de réflexe, elle le soutint en posant une main sous son coude. L'écrivain plaqua le creux de sa paume sur son front, les yeux fermés sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

- Je crois… que j'ai besoin de m'allonger.

Alexis accourue immédiatement aux côtés de son père, passant sa tête sous son bras et entoura sa taille avec l'un des siens. Elle l'emmena à petit pas jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lorsque Nikki croisa le regard de glace de Martha, elle tenta un sourire. L'actrice l'ignora et partie dans la cuisine. La jeune flic poussa un long soupir.

oOoOoOoOo

- Tiens papa, mets ça sur ton front, lui demanda sa fille en lui tendant une petite serviette trempée, je vais chercher de quoi faire passer ta fièvre.

- Les rôles s'inversent, constata-t-il en posant le tissu mouillé sur son visage entier.

Elle sourit et l'observa quelques secondes, silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle vit sa poitrine se soulever et s'affaisser de manière régulière, elle le rappela à l'ordre :

- Et ne t'endors pas !

Il sursauta, faisant glisser le morceau de tissu sur son visage. Il le souleva légèrement, dévoilant ainsi un œil à sa fille.

- Je suis malade, sois un peu gentille avec ton vieux père !

Elle rit et lui mit la serviette correctement sur le front. Alors que la jeune fille s'échappait par la porte, le silence vint presque instantanément. Le sourire du malade s'effaça petit-à-petit pour ne former que son ombre sur ses lèvres. Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur son oreiller, rattrapant de justesse le tissu qui glissait.

- Mais dans quoi suis-je encore tombé ? se dit-il à voix haute, fixant son plafond.

Les reflets de la lune avaient changé de place, remarqua-t-il. Puis il se traita d'idiot. Le soleil n'était pas le seul astre à bouger. La fièvre était indéniablement très forte. Il eut un sourire un peu stupide lorsqu'il se souvint qu'enfant, il était persuadé que la lune le suivait en voiture.

Ses pensées étaient tellement mélangées que, brusquement, il vit le visage de sa muse apparaître devant ses yeux mi-clos. Comment allait-il lui expliquer ? Elle qui était tellement terre-à-terre… Il soupira de dépit.

- Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin, se lamenta-t-il.

oOoOoOoOo

- Un café ? demanda Martha depuis la cuisine.

Nikki parue surprise car elle releva brusquement la tête, ne l'ayant pas entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Vous voulez un café ? redemanda l'actrice avec calme.

- Je veux bien, merci.

D'elle-même, elle s'installa sur le canapé, le plaide entourant son corps longiligne. Un frisson la parcouru et elle resserra les pans de la veste. Plongeant son nez dans le col chaud, une odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Son odeur ressemblait tant à celle de Rook… Son cœur battit un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Serait-elle condamnée à ne plus le revoir ? Cette simple idée lui brûlait la gorge et lui retournait l'estomac.

Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Elle cachait toutes ses craintes, son inquiétude grâce à cet humour qui sortait spontanément. Aux yeux de son créateur et de sa famille, elle paraissait nullement chamboulée par ce qu'elle vivait. Pourtant, cela la terrifiait…

Elle posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et plongea sa tête dans ses mains devenues légèrement tremblantes. Une main chaleureuse et douce se posa délicatement sur son bras, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle releva brusquement son visage, gênée d'avoir été aperçue.

Elle prit le café que lui tendait la rousse, la remerciant à mi-voix. Nikki remarqua son regard légèrement fuyant.

- Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Martha la regarda enfin et s'assit face à elle, sur la table basse, appuyant ses mains sur le verre et croisant les jambes.

- J'ai un peu de mal, oui, avoua-t-elle.

Nikki baissa les yeux sur son breuvage favori et se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Sa tasse brûlante réchauffait son corps, comme il réchauffait son cœur. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins l'expliquer.

- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Elle donna sa tasse pleine à l'actrice et se leva. Retirant la veste de Castle de ses épaules, elle la posa soigneusement sur le canapé pour ne pas la froissé. Puis elle remonta le plaide le long de ses fines jambes. Martha la fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment attirée par les femmes, fit-elle pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Elle se cacha les yeux d'une main, puis lorsqu'il n'y eut plus le bruit du froissement de vêtement, elle écarta ses doigts pour regarder si Nikki s'était rhabillée. Cette dernière avait relevé le plaide jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, dévoilant au-dessus de l'une d'elles, un tatouage. Martha retira sa main, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise.

Une multitude de fines branches d'arbre parsemées de petites fleures. C'était simple, d'une couleur unique : noire et tellement beau. Les traits du dessin tremblaient légèrement par endroit. Le début partait de l'aine, Martha le devina, ne pouvant voir à cause du tissu. Les branches poussaient jusqu'à sa hanche droite et se terminait par une fleur un peu plus grosse que les autres. C'était incroyablement poétique. Son fils était partit dans la beauté des choses simples en imaginant ce tatouage.

Enfin, si la jeune femme était véritablement Nikki Heat…

- Votre fils à inventer ce tatouage mais il n'a jamais figuré dans ses livres.

- Vous… ?

- Oui, j'ai un peu fouillé votre appartement, je suis désolée. Flic un jour, flic toujours.

Martha se souvint que cette dernière phrase avait été la réplique de Jameson Rook. Elle sourit à la jeune femme, la rassurant, et lui tendit sa tasse tiède. Nikki la prit et en bu une grande gorgée.

oOoOoOoOo

_Hello darkness, my old friend._

_I've come to talk with you again._

Assise sur le rebord, derrière sa fenêtre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre elle elle faisait tourner la bague de sa mère devant son visage. Un bras entourait ses jambes et son menton était posé sur ses genoux. Elle était dans sa bulle de silence, remuant le passé en un ballet incessant de flash…

Même la pluie qui martelait sa fenêtre ne la sortait pas de sa contemplation douloureuse. Dans un geste lent, presque incontrôlé, elle passa la bague autour de son doigt avant la retirer précipitamment, comme brûlée. Elle tint la chaîne du bout des doigts et la refit tourner, l'emmêlant, la démêlant.

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis les mots s'envolèrent dans l'oubli. Elle appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre glacée et déplia ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses doigts de pieds pianotent sur le mur d'en face. Elle les observa un instant, les écartant, la bague reposant désormais dans le creux de sa main fermée et humide posée sur sa cuisse.

Elle regarda dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Lorsque la vitre devint floue par le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de son nez et de ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle traça des arabesques compliquées sur le nuage de buée. Elle rouvrit sa main et fit de nouveau tourner la bague, le regard toujours fixé vers l'extérieur.

Elle soupira et le nuage de buée devint encore plus grand. Elle dessina des vagues, des formes en tout genre puis écrivit le mot « _maman_ » avant de l'effacer avec son poing fermé. Elle souffla sur la vitre et le mot réapparu. Elle ferma les yeux et serra la bague dans sa main.

oOoOoOoOo

_Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle murmurait les paroles de la chanson qui passait, sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle fixa un point invisible devant elle, sur le siège et petit-à-petit ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent de remuer._

_Elle resta immobile, les yeux fixes et secs, puis se reprenant, elle murmura de nouveau._

_Kate regarda autour d'elle. Un couple d'adolescents était à côté d'elle, le garçon avait passé son bras derrière la tête de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda dans un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. L'homme sourit à son tour, dévoilant une petite fossette._

_La jeune femme porta son regard sur la vitre, sa tête y étant appuyée. Elle posa un doigt puis au bout de quelques secondes, l'enleva : le contour de son index s'y trouvait. Elle refit l'opération avec tous ses doigts pour, au final, poser sa main. Elle appuya bien fort et la retira délicatement. Le creux de sa main n'était pas dessiné. Elle soupira puis changea de musique._

_Lorsque le jeune couple se leva pour descendre à cette station, elle releva la tête et les regarda partir, le cœur un peu lourd._

_Elle pianota sur son téléphone et de nouveau, butée, posa sa main sur le verre glacé. Lorsque la voix de sa mère retentit dans ses oreilles, sa main glissa brusquement en allongeant ses doigts et elle sentit la chaîne autour de son cou la brûler. Elle appuya sur la touche « raccrochée » et ferma les yeux._

_Un mois… _

_Le temps passe mais toujours cette douleur qui l'oppresse…_

_Elle soupira et, rouvrant les yeux, vit que de la buée s'était formée sur l'immense fenêtre. Comme elle aimait tant le faire, elle fit des petits dessins sans grande importance, le cœur toujours lourd. Sa gorge était serrée._

_Dans un geste soudain, elle sortit un petit papier jaune de sa poche, le déplia et le colla sur la fenêtre._

_ILY_

_- Maman._

_Elle tenta de reproduire l'écriture de sa mère mais remplaça la signature par son prénom. Lorsque le métro s'arrêta, l'agitation la fit sortir violemment de sa bulle. _

_Elle se leva et entraînée par la foule, oublia le petit mot sur la vitre glacée…_


	4. Ravin, es tu là ?

_Helloooooooo \o/_

Merci à **cgo**, **MissElena Lane**, **Solealuna**, **Madoka ayu**, **Krapix**, **Sarah ****d'Émeraude** (qui a lu mon histoire à l'envers XD) et **Iliana** pour vos commentaires ! Comme toujours, vous êtes géniales ! J'en rougis encore à relire vos messages =D

* * *

><p><em>Chacun de nous sent un jour le besoin d'exorciser ses démons, ceux qu'il connait et surtout ceux qu'il ignore et qui le poussent vers des ravins qu'il ne voit pas.<em>

Tahar BEN JELLOUN

_L'auberge des pauvres_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapitre 3 <em>_: Ravin, es-tu là ?_  
><em>

Quand Kate se réveilla le lendemain, se fut la joue écraser contre la vitre. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se détacha de la fenêtre. Un rond rouge marquait sa joue. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage en gémissant. Son geste se figea et, anxieuse, elle regarda le verre glacé : le mot avait disparu. Malgré tout et un peu malgré elle, Kate eut un petit pincement au cœur, sans pouvoir réellement l'expliquer.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son autre main, se fut pour trouver la bague de sa mère fortement appuyée dans sa paume. La jeune femme la leva par la chaîne puis fixa la marque que l'objet lui avait laissée. Posant le tourment sur le rebord, à ses côtés, elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur le creux de sa paume, silencieuse. Elle avait un peu mal au ventre et son cœur était bruyant dans ses oreilles. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler et elle les emprisonna dans un poing coléreux, lèvres pincées.

Sur son lit, son portable vibra. Elle sortit de son mutisme et se leva pour aller lire le nouveau message. C'était son père. Son cœur tambourina de nouveau dans le creux de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton central du téléphone.

_Comment vas-tu ?_

Son estomac se contracta. Comment allait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait, ne s'étant pas réellement posée la question. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Que tout allait bien ? Qu'elle se sentait libéré d'un poids ? Certainement pas… elle était complètement perdue et vide. Mais Kate ne voulait pas que son père se fasse du souci.

_Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?_

Le regard absent, elle fixait sans vraiment le voir l'écran de son portable. Son pouce se dirigea machinalement sur le bouton central pour envoyer le message puis, se figea. Etait-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire à son père ? La brunette chercha une réponse adéquate. Sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, elle pesait le pour et le contre puis finalement effaça la première phrase.

_Et toi ?_

De nouveau, elle hésita à l'envoyer. Elle fuyait la question. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de lui mentir, elle l'avait assez fait pendant plus de treize ans. La jeune femme appuya sur le téléphone rouge et balança son téléphone sur le lit avant de se laisser tomber à côté, sur le dos. Les bras le long du corps et le bas des jambes pendouillant, elle fixait le plafond. Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses narines puis la brunette posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Comme pour se cacher à ceux du monde, comme pour disparaître et ne jamais donner une réponse à son père. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas _comment_ elle allait.

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois et, faisant glisser une main sur son visage, elle l'attrapa et vit un nouveau message de Castle apparaître. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, adoucissant ses traits jusque là crispés par l'anxiété.

_Comment vas-tu ?_

Et son sourire se figea. Elle déglutit difficilement puis posa son téléphone sur son cœur affolé. La brunette tapotait l'arrière de son portable avec ses ongles, se mordant l'intérieure de la lèvre. Se berçant au rythme qu'elle émettait, elle ferma les yeux et relâcha tous les muscles de son corps jusque là imperceptiblement tendus. Elle se sentit glisser et ses cheveux remontèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Accrochant ses doigts de pieds à la moquette, elle tira son corps jusqu'à se retrouver par terre, le dos appuyer contre son lit. Le mobile tomba sur ses cuisses et l'écran s'alluma, lui rappelant la réponse qu'elle lui _devait_ de donner.

_Repose-moi la question un peu plus tard, veux-tu ?_

Kate mit le téléphone sur le sol puis posa sa tête sur son lit à s'en faire mal au cou. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir :

_OK. Mais tu m'as dis que tu aurais besoin de moi, j'espère que ça n'a pas changé._

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les bras au niveau de son visage, elle tapa rapidement sur les minuscules touches de son clavier.

_Ca n'a pas changé._

La brunette posa le portable sur son front et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il vibra, elle sourit.

_Je suis rassuré, Miss Beckett._

Sourire immense de sa part. Elle l'effaça rapidement puis, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce, le laissa flotter sur ses fines lèvres. Elle sentit son corps trembler et malgré l'ouragan de douleur qui faisait rage depuis quelques jours, elle se sentit quelque peu revivre. Une larme glissa sur le côté de son œil, s'éparpillant dans les draps beiges.

Un sourire épanouit plaqué sur le visage, elle tendit les bras vers le plafond et regarda ses mains sous toutes les coutures, écartant les doigts, les tordant, les pliant comme le ferait une enfant. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, son portable vibra de nouveau.

_Oh, j'ai faillit oublier ! Il m'arrive un truc de dingue !_

Et elle éclata de rire. Toute seule, dans son lit à regarder son écran de téléphone d'un regard envahit d'étoiles. Et puis brusquement, la réponse vint d'elle-même. Alors, pianotant sur les touches de son clavier, elle donna à son père ce qu'elle cherchait à s'avouer depuis son réveil.

_Bien._

Elle allait tout simplement _bien_. Malgré tout et grâce à lui.

oOoOoOoOo

_- Beckett !... Kate !_

_Elle ne se retourna pas, son blouson par-dessus son épaule, ses talons claquaient sur le vieux parquet, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé, des mèches ondulées s'y échappaient. Elle allait mal… elle _était_ mal. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire, ça le tuait…_

_C'était Beckett qui s'enfuyait devant lui, la jeune flic impitoyable, obnubilée par sa quête de justice, avoisinant celle de la vengeance. Kate avait disparu depuis quelques jours maintenant._

_Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, son blouson en cuir enfilé, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ce dernier. Tête baissée, mâchoire serrée, cœur en miette…_

_A travers le grillage, il regarda les lourdes portes métalliques se refermer sur le corps abattu de sa jeune partenaire. Il ferma la bouche et soupira. Détournant un instant le regard, Castle n'entendit pas ses deux amis se poster à ses côtés._

_- Où va-t-elle ? demanda Ryan._

_- Arrêter l'homme qui a foutu sa vie en l'air, marmonna l'écrivain en reportant son regard sur l'ascenseur._

_- On n'a aucune preuve contre lui, ajouta Esposito, en tout cas, rien qui peut nous permettre de le coincer._

_- Beckett sait aussi bien que nous que c'est lui le commanditaire, le manque de preuve et l'absence d'un mandat ne l'arrêteront pas._

_- Si, fit l'hispanique, vous Castle._

_D'un pas pressé, ce dernier ce dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il dévala rapidement, priant pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas encore partie. _

_Essoufflé, il repéra le dos voûté de sa partenaire fendre une petite foule d'une démarche hésitante, presque tremblante. Kate refaisait momentanément surface._

_Il lui courra après, ses pas lourds firent échos et, malgré elle, la jeune femme ralentit sa marche._

_- Vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêter avec ce qu'on a ! Vous allez vous faire tuer !_

_Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, une main se pointant, excédée et probablement fatiguée._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez de mieux, Castle ? Que j'abandonne comme vous me l'aviez si bien conseillé il y a un an ?_

_Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant son manège : elle le blessait dans l'espoir de l'éloigner pour ne pas l'entraîner dans sa chute mais cette fois, si Kate devait sombrer, il ne lui lâcherait pas la main…_

_- N'avais-je pas raison ce jour-là ? Si vous m'aviez écouté, jamais vous n'auriez été blessé ! Jamais vous n'auriez ne serait-ce qu'aperçu les traits de la Mort !_

Jamais vous n'auriez sombré dans mes bras…

_- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, Castle, gronda-t-elle, ne parlez pas sans connaissance de cause. _

_Il fit un pas dans sa direction qu'elle remarqua du coin de l'œil, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Le visage de la jeune femme était obscurcit par les traits durs de la personnalité de Beckett. Ses yeux étaient glacials, toute trace de sentiment ou de vulnérabilité… disparue._

_- J'ai vu la vie abandonner vos yeux, Kate j'ai senti votre corps lâcher prise je vous ai entendu mourir alors que vos doigts glissaient dans mes mains…_

_Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Oui, elle aussi se souvenait…_

_- J'ai été bien plus proche de la mort que vous ne le pensez, continua-t-il, persuadé d'atteindre son but._

Kate, je t'aime… Je t'aime Kate.

_Comme à chaque fois que ces mots lui revenaient en plein visage, elle haletait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de stupeur._

_Peut-être perdrait-elle ce grand nombre de choses qu'elle chérissait, ce soir ? Elle avait vécu avec le fait que, désormais, elle n'avait pu rien à perdre… mais aujourd'hui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre cette même peur qui l'avait poussé à lui mentir dès son réveil était toujours aussi forte, aussi présente dans son cœur comme dans son âme. Mais malgré tout et certainement malgré elle, Kate décida de lever un petit mouchoir sur tous ces mensonges, tous ces non-dits en murmurant ces quelques mots qui changeront tout…_

_- Jamais vous ne vous seriez déclaré, Castle._

_Puis elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, comme pour mieux s'enfuir._

_- Je ne peux plus reculer désormais, il est trop tard…_

_Profitant du manque de réaction chez son partenaire, elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit, courant à moitié. Ses talons frappants le sol dans un claquement sourd qui se répercuta aux quatre coins de ce cœur affolé d'homme impuissant. Alors, comme une sorte de dernier espoir pour qu'elle s'arrête, il hurla :_

_- Il n'est jamais trop tard, Kate !_

_Les traits désormais doux de son visage lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme l'avait entendu… et que malgré tout, elle comprenait le double-sens de cette phrase dite dans un cri de désespoir. _

oOoOoOoOo

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les refermés presque aussitôt. Son cœur semblait battre dans ses tempes et c'était horriblement douloureux. Louchant à moitié, ses paupières papillonnèrent et il se massa le front en gémissant.

_Tu as passé l'âge de sauter dans les flaques, Ricky… !_

Il soupira. Dépité, il se leva lentement puis, n'ayant aucun vertige, il se mit doucement à sourire. La journée commençait bien finalement ! Sifflotant, toute douleur disparue, il arriva dans le salon, les cheveux décoiffés, complètement débraillé.

Lorsqu'une voix de femme se fit entendre, il blêmit :

- Vous vous êtes coiffé avec un pétard, ce matin ? demanda-t-elle, rieuse.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, une grimace tordant sa bouche.

- Et moi qui pensais avoir fait un cauchemar…

Nikki posa une main sur sa poitrine, faussement blessée :

- Oh, vous me fendez le cœur !

Castle lui fit un sourire ironique et fila dans la cuisine.

- Votre café est déjà prêt, l'informa-t-elle timidement.

Il se tourna vers elle, surprit :

- Vous… ?

- Oui, pour me faire pardonner, je suppose, fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Eh bien, merci.

Il lui fit un sourire et elle se surprit à le lui rendre. La jeune femme le regarda boire son breuvage en silence, il attrapa son téléphone et tapa rapidement sur l'écran. Lorsque la réponse lui vint, elle le vit froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude, les lèvres toujours posées sur la tasse fumante.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en tentant d'apercevoir un nom en se penchant.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, répliqua-il en plaquant son téléphone sur son torse dans un regard noir.

Elle leva les mains, abdiquant et se réinstalla sur son tabouret.

- Vous êtes plus méfiant avec moi ce matin qu'hier soir… votre lucidité vous faisait défaut ?

- J'étais _parfaitement_ conscient, grogna-t-il.

Elle soupira et regarda ses mains sur le comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous convaincre ?

- Je ne sais pas, disparaissez ! Pffiut ! Comme par magie ! s'exclama-t-il avec de grand signe.

- Je ne suis pas magicienne mais flic ! précisa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes bien sortie d'un livre.

Un ange passa puis, il eut froid et repartit aussi vite.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je rêve peut-être encore.

S'en était trop. Une vague de colère monta en Nikki, faisant trembler ses membres de fureur. Elle attrapa fermement le bras de son créateur et l'entraina dans son bureau, son antre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! gronda-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas me mettre à poil dans votre salon quand-même !

- Vous… quoi ? glapit-il et elle leva les yeux au plafond.

Elle le jeta _amoureusement_ dans la pièce puis ferma la porte soigneusement. Faisant face à l'écrivain complètement perdu, elle défit baissa son pantalon silencieusement, gênée. Castle ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant faire.

-Hum, toussa-t-il.

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Il referma la bouche aussi sec, déglutissant avec peine lorsqu'elle dévoila ses longues et fines jambes. En culotte devant lui, elle le fixait d'un regard déterminé. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait tandis que lui, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle se sentait humiliée dans une telle position.

Nikki baissa un côté de sa culotte, dévoilant – comme à Martha – le dessin inscrit sur sa peau clair. Elle se mordilla la lèvre lorsqu'il s'approcha, comme hypnotisé parce qu'il avait imaginé _et _créé. S'agenouillant, il suivit les lignes noires avec le bout de ses doigts glacés, elle frissonna. Retraçant ce qu'il avait lui-même fait sur un bout de papier, pour se faire une idée.

Nikki sentit ses lèvres trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse réellement l'expliquer. Il la croyait enfin. Peut-être était-ce le soulagement ? Ou peut-être un mélange de tout ce qui lui arrivait… Se mordillant les lèvres, la jeune femme serra les poings pour ne pas craquer. Lorsqu'il se releva lentement le long de son corps, elle se cacha le visage d'une main. Il la lui baissa puis les yeux rempli de culpabilité, il l'attira contre lui. Elle posa son front sur épaule et s'accrocha à son tee-shirt rouge de nuit. Relevant légèrement le menton, il passa ses mains dans son dos et la serra doucement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. J'aurai dû te croire.

Elle se tendit dans ses bras face au tutoiement puis secoua doucement la tête.

- Je comprends tes doutes, c'est tout à fait normal… C'est juste que…

Il bouscula légèrement la tête de la brunette avec son menton.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici et…

- Je t'aiderai à le découvrir, coupa-t-il.

Elle appuya son front un peu plus fort contre lui, le remerciant à sa manière. C'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire…

- Merci.


	5. Elle est moi

_BOUYA ! ENFIN TERMINÉ ! \o/_

_Merci à_ **Solealuna**, **Sarah d'Émeraude **et **Madoka ayu** _pour vos commentaires_

* * *

><p><em>Deux visages semblables, dont aucun ne fait rire en particulier, font rire ensemble par leur ressemblance.<em>

Blaise PASCAL.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 4<span> :__ Elle est moi._

Les bras tendus devant elle, couchée sur son lit, Kate observait son téléphone de loin, jusqu'à le frôler avec le bout de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur une touche, l'écran se tourna et le dernier message de Castle apparut, lui soutirant de-nouveau ce sourire étrange.

Puis brusquement, il se fana. Et délicatement, elle se passa une main sur la hanche avant d'entremêler ses propres doigts devenus glacés avec ceux qui se trouvaient posés sur le drap beige. Elle frissonna et ferma violement les yeux. Elle devait pourtant le savoir, on ne guérissait pas d'une blessure vieille de 13 ans en un claquement de doigt… en un message sur son portable ou en un sourire quelque peu heureux.

La brunette raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts et respira lentement pour s'apaiser. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine blessée, et machinalement, elle porta son index au creux de ses seins. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque son doigt toucha le tissu, dévoilant un regard humide et voilé de tristesse.

Elle laissa sa main retomber lourdement sur son lit, près de sa tête.

oOoOoOoOo

_Allongée sur le flanc, des larmes brûlantes coulaient en travers de ses joues rosies par ce simple effort. Contre elle, reposait un exemplaire de la série Derick Storm. Elle venait tout juste de le finir._

_A la fin, il avait trouvé le tueur et justice venait d'être rendue._

_Elle ferma les yeux extrêmement forts, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne perçoive plus ses longs cils, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe un minimum. En vain. Elle expira mais son souffle se trouva entrecoupé de sanglots. Elle resserra son étreinte sur le livre y puisant la force nécessaire pour combattre._

_Des pas hésitants frappèrent son parquet clair. Elle ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'ouvrage et son souffle resta bloqué au creux de sa poitrine. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque, lentement, son père se coucha à ses côtés, collant son torse à son dos courbé par toute cette misère qu'elle portait sur ses épaules._

_Délicatement, il passa un bras au-dessus de la taille fine de sa fille et lui attrapa une main, liant leurs doigts soudain fragiles. Il l'attira contre lui et posa son menton sur son épaule tremblante. Lorsque sa tempe rencontra la joue trempée de larmes de Kate, il releva le visage et l'embrassa dans les cheveux._

_- Pourquoi tout fini toujours bien dans livres, papa ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas connu cette chance ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Katie, lui souffla-t-il en reposant sa tête sur son épaule._

_Elle soupira, et de sa main libre, caressa la couverture du roman serré contre son buste. Aujourd'hui, son père était sobre. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui allait mal, c'était elle qui souhaitait oublier…_

_- Rattache-toi à ça, Katie._

_- A quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion en ouvrant les yeux._

_- A ce livre, au fait que la vérité finit toujours par être dévoilée, expliqua son père._

_- Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-elle._

_Les larmes lui nouèrent la gorge, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper._

_- Lis-en plusieurs, des milliers même, et peut-être que l'espoir se ravivera au fil des pages._

_Son père l'embrassa sur la tempe et se leva. Un froid l'envahit en même temps qu'un poids se retirait, s'envolait de son cœur trop lourd, comme pour l'aider à mieux respirer. La tête appuyée contre son oreiller, elle plaça le roman de Richard Castle devant son visage et ouvrit la première page. _

_A Kate,_

_Pour que l'espoir subsiste._

_Rick Castle._

oOoOoOoOo

Le regard perdu dans le vague, le menton dans une main et l'autre remuant distraitement son café, Kate réfléchissait. Elle se sentait étrange, basculant sans cesse de la douleur la plus extrême à l'espérance la plus pure. Elle avait atteint le but qu'elle s'était fixée, et à présent, elle se sentait vide. Elle aurait dû se sentir mieux, seulement dû…

Elle n'avait pas encore atteint ce stade, si elle l'atteignait un jour. Soupirant, elle porta machinalement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, non sans esquisser une grimace. Elle aurait donné à peu près tout et n'importe quoi pour que Castle se matérialise dans son appartement avec un café.

Immédiatement, comme par réflexe, son regard se posa sur son téléphone abandonné sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses messages n'avaient pourtant rien eu d'extraordinaire, mais elle se sentait mieux. Il savait mieux que personne la réconciliée avec la vie, avec elle-même, et plus que jamais elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés.

Le poids de son absence se faisait plus lourdement ressentir à mesure qu'elle acceptait ses sentiments pour lui, et elle se demandait ce qui la retenait encore d'aller le rejoindre alors qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'attendait plus qu'un geste de sa part.

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle joua machinalement avec la bague de sa mère, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Devait-elle l'appeler et lui demander de la rejoindre, ou bien aller chez lui sans le prévenir ? Agir ainsi consistait en une prise de risque énorme, mais n'était-ce pas son tour de se mettre en danger pour lui ?

Combien de fois l'avait-il fait pour elle, mettant un mouchoir sur sa fierté ? Avant de changer d'avis, elle se rua dans la salle de bain et prit une douche éclair avant de se jeter sur son armoire pour prendre les premiers vêtements qui lui tomberaient sous la main.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans son salon.

Tendant la main vers son cellulaire, son pouce en effleura l'écran, et le dernier message de Castle réapparut sur l'écran.

_Il m'arrive un truc de dingue !_

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle imaginait ce que cela pouvait être. Connaissant son partenaire, ça pouvait être à peu près tout et n'importe quoi !

Elle rit à cette idée. La brunette se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, la parcourant d'un doigt avisé puis attrapa un livre. Effleurant la première page, elle sourit puis, empochant son cellulaire, quitta son appartement. Elle avait une excuse pour aller chez lui finalement. Elle pourrait dire qu'il avait éveillé sa curiosité. Flic un jour, flic toujours… comme dirait Jameson.

Et puis, elle avait quelque chose à lui montrer…

Dans sa voiture, elle alluma le chauffage à fond, frissonnant alors que l'air froid de cette journée grisâtre lui fouettait le visage, claqua sa portière et après avoir mis le contact, chercha une station de radio dont les musiques s'harmoniseraient avec son humeur du moment. Et soudain la voix envoûtante d'une chanteuse qu'elle ne connaissait pas envahit l'habitacle.

Elle frémit en écoutant les paroles qui trouvèrent un écho en elle. Elle avait l'impression que la chanteuse avait écrit cette chanson pour elle, et rapidement, elle se surprit à en reprendre les paroles.

_I'll do anything to make you stay… _

_Tell me what you want me to say_

Plus elle écoutait cette chanson, plus elle avait l'impression de se reconnaître dans ces paroles.

_You want a revelation, you want to get it right, but it's a conversation _

_I just can't have tonight _

_Some kind of resolution_

Combien de fois avait-elle repoussée cette fameuse conversation? Combien de fois lui avait-elle fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête ?

Mais le serait-elle vraiment un jour ? Devait-elle forcément l'être ? Ne ferait-elle pas mieux de simplement écouter son cœur et de prendre les choses comme elles se présenteraient ?

_Would you leave me_

Elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était là sa plus grande peur. Qu'il la quitte en réalisant qu'il s'était mépris sur son compte et qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il s'investisse autant dans leur relation.

Elle se gara en bas de l'immeuble de son partenaire pas plus avancée sur la marche à suivre. Un éclair zébra le ciel, et elle se hâta de pénétrée dans l'immeuble avant que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête. Dans l'ascenseur, elle se laissa aller en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la paroi métallique, et les mains sur celle-ci, elle plia sa jambe et se mâchouilla nerveusement la lèvre.

Elle approcha son doigt de la sonnette mais hésita à quelques millimètres du bouton. Lorsqu'elle franchira cette porte, que se passerait-il ? Aura-t-elle encore toute sa tête, toute sa raison ? Autour de son cou, le pendentif lui brûlait le creux de la poitrine. Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Depuis quelques jours, elle était totalement perdue, dansant d'un pied à l'autre, hésitant encore et toujours entre passé et futur. Castle lui avait pourtant dit que jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner sa mère d'une quelconque manière, qu'elle resterait quoiqu'il arrive entre ses deux poumons… dans son cœur abîmé et qui, en cet instant, battait beaucoup trop vite.

Inspirant un bon coup, elle serra le livre contre son buste et appuya sur la sonnette.

oOoOoOoOo

Castle fixa brusquement la porte d'entrée d'où s'échappait un son grésillant et désagréable. Il se tourna vers son héroïne et l'emmena – ou plutôt la tira – au bas des escaliers.

- Vas te cacher !

- Pourquoi ? On se ressemble vraiment à ce point ?

Devant le regard pénétrant de son créateur, Nikki bougonna et grimpa à l'étage. S'assurant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mauvaise surprise, Castle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée à reculons. Il l'ouvrit délicatement.

- Kate ? s'étonna-t-il en lâchant la poignée de la porte.

- Bonjour, Castle, se présenta-t-elle timidement.

Elle se pinça les lèvres devant son manque de réaction et amorça un pas en avant.

- Je peux… ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi.

Il se dégagea et la laissa passer avant de refermer la porte.

- Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Elle haussa les épaules dans un léger sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il lui tendit une main et l'entraina vers la cuisine.

- Un café ?

- Volontiers.

Elle posa son livre sur le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret haut. Du coin de l'œil, il tenta de lire le titre de l'ouvrage. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Derick Storm ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle, deux tasses de café en main.

- Hum, hum.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais, je l'ai déjà dans ma bibliothèque.

Elle roula des yeux puis se leva, son livre de-nouveau contre sa poitrine.

- J'ai quelque chose à te raconter, viens.

Il hocha la tête dans un sourire curieux et la suivit jusqu'au salon. S'asseyant côte-à-côte, elle posa le roman sur ses genoux et caressa la couverture d'un regard absent. Il croisa les mains et l'observa.

- Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai dis que tes livres m'avaient aidé à remonter la pente après le meurtre de ma mère ?

Il acquiesça.

- C'était à la Saint Valentin, après l'arrestation de Damian. Tu m'avais payé un café et pour me remonter le moral, m'avais avoué cela.

- Et ça a fonctionné ? voulut-t-elle savoir en le fixant attentivement.

Ses jolis yeux bleus se plissèrent sous son sourire et il déplaça légèrement ses mains entrelacées.

- Oui.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'ouvrage.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dis _pourquoi_.

Castle attendit et la regarda ouvrir la première page. Il reconnut immédiatement sa propre écriture et haussa les sourcils.

- A Kate, lut-elle, pour que l'espoir subsiste, Rick Castle.

Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la lèvre puis releva un regard brillant vers lui.

- Tu ne le savais peut-être pas mais, à cette époque, une seule chose aurait pu m'aider (elle baissa la tête vers la dédicace, un sourire en coin). Et inconsciemment, cette chose, tu me l'as donné.

Il avala difficilement devant la lueur qui traversa ses prunelles adoucit. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire un peu idiot qu'elle trouva adorable.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un peu d'espoir. Suffisamment.

Il eut un long silence où tous deux s'observèrent, une certaine admiration pour l'autre dans les yeux, sous forme d'une pluie d'étoiles. Elle brisa le lien la première pour déposer son livre sur la table basse. Lorsqu'elle se pencha, il vit le reflet argenté de sa chaîne autour de son cou. Il poussa un léger soupire, imperceptible aux oreilles de Kate. Et, comme pour se donner du courage, serra très fort ses mains.

- Kate… commença-t-il.

Surprise par son ton, elle se réinstalla sur le canapé maladroitement. Cette intonation, elle l'avait beaucoup trop entendue ces derniers jours… il fallait arrêter, changer. Lui-même le lui avait dit. Alors pourquoi persistait-il ?

- Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant…

Elle serra les dents et ses mains se crispèrent. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, le visage fermé, dur.

- Je sais.

Silence.

- Mais ce n'est pas simple, Castle, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis cachée derrière cette affaire pendant toutes ces années, j'avais tellement souffert que plus rien ne m'atteignait (après une courte pause, elle rajouta). Et puis tu as débarqué.

Elle sourit, fixant un point invisible devant elle.

- Avec tes lunettes noires et tes bêtises. Tu m'exaspérais au plus haut point mais je t'ai tout de-même gardé près de moi.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel elle releva le visage vers lui, les traits changés…

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si, souvent, avoua-t-il dans une moue enfantine.

Elle leva les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je savais que l'homme à la dédicace n'était pas loin et je voulais le revoir.

La brunette sourit et fit courir ses doigts sur le cuir froid du canapé, s'approchant innocemment vers la main de son partenaire.

- Et alors, tu l'as revu ? demanda-t-il en remarquant son manège du coin de l'œil.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle en continuant son avancée jusqu'à sa main. Il est juste à côté de moi.

Elle lia leurs doigts, légèrement hésitante, et, comme pour la rassurer, il resserra sa main sur la sienne. Il avança son autre main vers son cou, elle se braqua. Il continua malgré tout, malgré le souffle haletant qui s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme.

- Juste… fit-il alors que les yeux de sa partenaire se fermaient lentement au contact de ses doigts sur son cou.

Il défit leurs doigts entremêlés et attrapa la chaîne avec ses deux mains. Délicatement, pour ne pas la blesser, il la lui ôta. Alors qu'elle gardait les paupières obstinément closes, il lui attrapa une main et fit tomber le collier en son creux. Au contact de l'argent chaud, elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son cou nu et regarda son partenaire d'un visage neutre, qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il eut peur. Avait-il bien fait ? Avant qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de question, un joli sourire éclaira son visage. Soulagé, il lui fit refermer les doigts sur la bague de sa mère et se leva.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, la supplia-t-il en faisant de grands signes avec ses mains tout en marchant à reculons.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se détendit, serrant la chaîne jusqu'au sang. Les pas pressés de l'écrivain retentirent vers elle et, inconsciemment, elle eut un léger rire.

Il s'assit de nouveau à ses côtés et posa un écrin bleu nuit sur son genou. Son cœur rata un battement pour démarrer une course folle. Ce n'était tout de-même pas… ?

- Arrête de te poser milles questions et ouvre-le, s'amusa-t-il.

Délicatement, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne se brise, Kate ouvrit la petite boîte et tomba sur un pendentif qui lui était étrangement familier : une clef de sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda son partenaire.

- Dans le dossier sur l'affaire de ta mère, il y a une photo d'elle où l'on voit ce pendentif autour de son cou, je me suis dis que…

La vision de Kate devint brusquement floue et une larme échappa à sa vigilance. Inquiet, le sourire de Castle s'évanouit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Une main glacée et tremblante se posa sur sa joue et bientôt, un pouce se mit à la caresser. Dans un bruissement de tissu, elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Longuement, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle se retira, il garda les paupières closes pendant un instant, cette main douce et fraîche toujours sur sa joue. La brunette la caressa de-nouveau avec son pouce, un sourire tordu face à l'émotion qui la rendait euphorique.

- Merci, balbutia-t-elle lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux.

Elle ouvrit sa main, défi l'attache de sa chaîne et fit glisser le pendentif. Un sourire ému étirant ses lèvres, la brunette passa le collier autour de son cou. Les yeux un peu absents, elle toucha la bague de sa mère et la clef de sol du bout des doigts.

- Jamais tu ne l'oublieras, Kate.

Elle lui sourit timidement et serra entre deux doigts le pendentif qu'il venait de lui offrir. Alors que la brunette ouvrait la bouche pour parler, un gros bruit retentit au-dessus de leur tête. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond pendant que Castle fermait les yeux de dépit, un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa. Quelques gémissements leur parvinrent aux oreilles tels que « Meeerde ! », « Foutu meuble ! », « … toujours le petit doigt de pied qui morfle ! ».

Interrogative, Beckett fixa son partenaire, en attente de réponse.

- Eh, bien, ça doit être Alexis qui... balbutia-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux et se leva du canapé en direction des escaliers, une main portée à sa ceinture.

_Faites qu'elle ne l'abatte pas, faites qu'elle ne l'abatte pas._

Prudente, Kate monta les marches, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Un juron étouffé retentit derrière une porte. Lentement, elle avança sa main vers la poignée et l'ouvrit en coup de vent, l'arme brandit à bout de bras.

Nikki hurla et amorça le même geste que son double, sauf qu'elle, elle n'avait aucune arme. Castle entra timidement dans la pièce et attrapa en vitesse un oreiller qu'il balança sur le visage du lieutenant Heat.

Beckett crut sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

- Castle, couina-t-elle, qui est-ce ?

Cette dernière tenta de lui répondre à travers le tissu mais ses mots se transformèrent en étouffement.

- Eh bien, hum… bafouilla-t-il.

- Accouche !

Il sursauta mais ne répondit rien. Beckett s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui arracha l'oreiller, dévoilant son visage.

- Et vous, lâchez…

Beckett écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, abaissant son arme jusqu'à ce que son bras se retrouve le long de son corps.

-… ça, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Furieuse, Nikki récupéra l'oreiller des mains tremblantes de la jeune femme, sans pour autant la regarder. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers Beckett, elle eut la même réaction que cette dernière.

- Mais vous êtes moi ! s'exclamèrent-elles d'une même voix.


	6. Pas de danse

_ Bonj... soir ! =)_

_Je vais pousser un petit coup de gueule : Je ne me plains jamais pour le nombre de reviews (je n'ai moi-même pas le temps d'en faire) mais pour le nombre de personnes qui lisent mon histoire, vous n'allez pas me dire que seulement DEUX personnes ont eu le temps d'écrire un commentaire ?_

Dans tous les cas, un gros merci à **Solealuna**, **Sarah d'Émeraude**, **Iliana** (qui, même si elle n'a pas le temps, est à fond dans ma fiction) et à **Chouckett** (qui me fait un long commentaire par SMS). Merci, milles fois =)

* * *

><p><em>Dans la contradiction, l'amour se renforce. Dans la confrontation et la transformation, l'amour se préserve.<em>

Paulo COELHO.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5 :<em>_ Pas de danse._

- Castle, tu m'expliques ? gronda Beckett.

- Vous avez aussi peu de sein que moi, observa Nikki en montrant la poitrine de la jeune femme du doigt.

Ahurit, Kate ouvrit grand la bouche et jeta un regard noir à son partenaire, rejetant toute la faute sur lui.

- Je les trouve très bien tes seins, moi, tenta-t-il dans un petit sourire.

- _Vraiment_ ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ragea-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, l'innocence même. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle attrapa l'oreiller avant de le balancer au visage de l'écrivain. Elle croisa les bras et tapa presque du pied en attente de réponse.

- Tu as trois secondes pour t'expliquer, prévint-elle.

- Vague de chaleur, fin de page, tombée du livre, salon, déballa Castle sans reprendre son souffle.

Un ange passa…

- J'ai fais moins de trois secondes ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Puis un troupeau… Nikki ne disait rien, émerveillée par leurs échanges et leur complicité qui ressemblaient tant à ce qu'elle entretenait avec Jameson.

- Castle, j'ai dis trois secondes pour que tu te bouges les fesses ! Pas pour que je ne comprenne rien…

Pendant un instant, l'idée de bouger vraisemblablement ses fesses lui traversa l'esprit mais le regard pénétrant de Beckett l'en dissuada.

- Pendant la nuit, Vague de chaleur est tombé d'un petit meuble et c'est ouvert à une page qui se terminait par « et il la balança ». Nikki a donc atterrit dans mon salon… résuma-t-il en fixant sa partenaire.

- Et toi, tu l'as cru ? s'amusa-t-elle tandis qu'un petit sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres.

- Au début, non. Même si la ressemblance est plus que flagrante entre vous deux, mis à part la longueur de cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu fausser ton jugement, alors ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle vit immédiatement le regard de son partenaire l'éviter.

- Mon tatouage, intervint Nikki.

- Votre _tatouage_ ? répéta Beckett en baissant légèrement le menton de surprise.

- Oui, celui que Castle a imaginé, il la dessiné pour se faire une idée bien précise.

Dans un haussement de sourcils amusé, Kate regarda son partenaire.

- Et il se trouve où ce tatouage ? demanda-t-elle.

Castle se dandina, les yeux toujours fuyants.

- Eh bien où se trouve le votre, fit Nikki.

- Le mien ? Mais il n'a aucune idée d'où il peut être !

- Oh ! Alors vous ne couchez pas ensemble ? s'exclama Heat, confuse.

- Non ! s'offusqua Beckett.

- Pas encore, fit Castle.

La muse de chair se tourna vers l'écrivain et plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Beckett médita les paroles de son double. Brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Attendez, vous avez dit « couchez ensemble »… (furieuse, elle se tourna vers son partenaire) Castle, _où_ est-ce que tu as placé ce tatouage ?

- Au niveau de l'aine.

- Tu peux répéter, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, fit-elle en tendant l'oreille.

Castle soupira et déclara dans un souffle :

- Au niveau de l'aine…

- QUOI ? hurla-t-elle.

L'écrivain sursauta et mit ses mains devant lui pour se protéger de _Furious-Beckett_.

- Enfin, pas tout à fait à l'aine, juste en dessous de la hanche, tenta-t-il.

Raté… La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, son index le frappant plusieurs fois sur le torse. Il grimaça à chaque coup de doigt et recula.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour voir une femme nue ! s'exclama Beckett folle de jalousie.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il en s'arrêtant. Non mais tu t'entends ?

- C'est moi qui me suis déshabillée, précisa Nikki timidement.

- Oh toi, la ferme ! grondèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Heat leva les mains devant elle et sortit à reculons de la chambre.

- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois, Kate ? Un homme qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? Je ne suis plus ce genre de mec et je crois bien te l'avoir prouvé ! reprit Castle.

- Tu l'as vu nue !

Elle appuya son index sur son torse.

- Non, en sous-vêtements, nuance.

- Son tatouage se trouve dans l'aine !

Elle appuya de nouveau.

- A côté de l'aine, il fait le tour de sa hanche droite.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut me faire croire que tu n'es plus ce genre d'homme, Castle ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse écraser de nouveau son doigt sur son buste, il lui attrapa fermement le poignet, la surprenant, et déclara d'une voix claire :

- Je n'ai eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis Gina, j'aurai cru te tromper. Mais c'est totalement absurde puisque nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Kate ! Nous sommes partenaires et amis et ça ne changera pas si tu ne fais rien.

Le souffle court, le regard enflammé, Castle fixait sa partenaire, le visage dur. La mâchoire serrée, Beckett sentit ses yeux devenir secs. Elle cligna des paupières et l'écrivain y vit le signal pour lâcher la dernière bombe.

- J'ai fait le premier pas, Kate. C'est à toi que le choix revient d'en faire un deuxième.

Puis il lui lâcha la main.

oOoOoOoOo

Alexis, qui entre-temps était rentrée au loft, s'approcha d'une Nikki appuyée contre le bar.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ces éclats de voix ? s'interrogea la jeune fille.

- Ton père et mon double.

- Le lieutenant Beckett ?

Nikki hocha la tête. Brusquement, les hurlements cessèrent.

- Tu crois qu'elle lui a tiré dessus ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Peut-être, elle était vraiment en colère quand je suis sortie !

- Pourquoi ?

Avant que le lieutenant Heat ne puisse répondre, une porte à l'étage claqua violemment et des pas pressés résonnèrent dans les escaliers.

- Discrétion ! s'exclama Nikki en attrapant un magasine qu'elle tint à l'envers.

Alexis voulut lui faire remarquer mais Beckett apparut, rouge de colère, les dents serrés.

- Bonjour lieutenant Beckett, la salua Alexis dans un sourire

Cette dernière passa en coup de vent devant elles-deux et disparu par la porte d'entrée.

- Au revoir lieutenant Beckett, termina la jeune fille d'une petite moue déçue.

Brusquement, un silence pesant prit place et Nikki déposa doucement son magasine, elle remarqua alors qu'elle l'avait tenu dans le mauvais sens.

- Je vais voir papa, annonça Alexis en s'élançant vers les escaliers.

oOoOoOoOo

Assit sur le lit, Castle se passa les mains sur le visage avant de les faire voyager jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne où ses doigts se rejoignirent. Il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux de dépit. Deux petits coups timides à la porte lui fit relever la tête et il déposa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, sur les draps.

- Papa ?

- Hey _pumpkin_, vas-y, rentre.

Le visage angélique de sa fille fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il tapota le matelas et Alexis vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Beckett ? demanda timidement la jeune fille en posant une main sur la cuisse de son père.

- Elle a découvert Nikki et je lui ai expliqué pourquoi elle avait atterrit ici.

- Et elle t'a cru ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Je ne sais même pas, remarqua-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour la convaincre j'ai du lui parler du tatouage de Nikki.

Après un silence, il rajouta :

- Qui se trouve dans l'aine.

- Ah.

- Et qu'elle m'a montré.

- Oh.

Castle soupira et plissa le front.

- Comme tu dis.

Alexis lui sourit doucement puis posa sa main sur son avant-bras qu'il enveloppa rapidement de la sienne.

- Je lui ai reproché de ne pas faire d'efforts pour que notre relation change…

Il culpabilisait, elle le vit immédiatement. Beckett venait de clore l'affaire de sa vie et il lui avait reproché la stagnation de leur relation. C'était absurde. Il avait été égoïste envers sa partenaire.

- On fait un pas en avant, puis brusquement, deux – même trois – en arrière… Notre relation est une danse dont on ne connait aucun pas…

- Et si vous tentiez d'apprendre les pas ensemble ? D'avancer un pied devant l'autre sans vous lâcher les mains lorsque l'un de vous trébuche ?

Castle releva la tête vers sa fille qui lui parut, une fois de plus, incroyablement mature.

- Le choix ne revient pas à Beckett, sourit-elle. Mais à vous deux.

Alexis attrapa la main de son père et la serra dans la sienne. Elle fixa leurs doigts entrelacés avec bonheur.

- Alors enfile tes pairs de claquettes et vas la rejoindre.

oOoOoOoOo

Un morceau de son écharpe volait derrière elle, ses cheveux bouclés – désormais détachés – remontaient et descendaient au rythme de chacun de ses pas. Son visage un peu fermé était rougit par le froid. Ses mains, profondément enfoncées dans son manteau, étaient glacées. Elle les joignit dans deux poings pour tenter de les réchauffer. En vain. Elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses orteils.

Quelle idée avait-elle eu de venir à pied ?

Pour toute réponse, elle enfonça son visage dans sa grosse écharpe, laissant dépasser son nez rougit. Un sac en plastique frappait par moment ses jambes. Ses pas étaient rapides, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose…

- Kaaaate ! hurla une voix derrière elle.

Elle se figea. Il l'avait rattrapé ! Elle soupira dans le tissu et se tourna vers son partenaire qui arrivait en courant. Elle fronça les sourcils au bruit qu'émettaient ses chaussures et baissa les yeux. Son front se plissa puis elle sortit sa bouche de son écharpe pour parler :

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Des claquettes ! s'enthousiasma l'écrivain en bougeant ses pieds.

- Tu cours plus vite avec ? railla-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire ironique et se rapprocha, les mains dans les poches, pointant son sac plastique du menton.

- De la glace ? Je parie qu'elle est au chocolat, s'amusa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucune raison de…

- Kate, coupa-t-il d'un léger sourire.

Elle serra les lèvres, se releva sur la pointe des pieds avant de se laisser retomber sur ses talons.

- Je sais, c'est une étrange façon d'avoir cru Nikki mais c'est bien la seule et l'unique qui m'aurait fait changer d'avis.

Elle hocha la tête, le visage baissé, se balançant sur ses pieds.

- Je ne la crois pas, fit-elle en le regardant.

- Kate…

- Et je ne suis pas jalouse, termina-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et, innocemment, elle glissa ses mains glacées dans les poches de son énorme blouson. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas pourtant. Il sourit.

- Si tu l'es.

- Non, s'entêta la jeune femme.

Il soupira, les mains désormais le long du corps puisque la place était déjà prise dans ses poches.

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu te souvenais de tout ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle se tendit, il put le sentir contre son ventre et aux mouvements de sa mâchoire.

- Pour te retenir, pour ne pas que tu sombres avec moi.

- C'est faux, tu voulais que je vienne avec toi ce soir là.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regard froid, un peu distant.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu, Rick ?

- Tu devais vivre ça sans moi, comme pour l'affaire du sniper. Je devais te laisser y aller seule.

- Et si je m'étais faite tuée ?

- Tu n'es pas sortie de ta voiture, lui rappela-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas fait deux fois la même erreur, Kate. Je te connais.

Et malgré elle, malgré tout, la brunette due bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Pour tout. Alors, lorsqu'il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, légèrement hésitant, elle les attrapa et lia leurs doigts glacés.

- J'ai fait un deuxième pas, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Mais tu n'y as pas répondu.

- Combien de temps as-tu mis pour répondre au mien ?

- Pourquoi refaire deux fois la même erreur ? demanda-t-elle, ses mots faisant écho aux siens.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Sa gorge devenait serrée sous l'émotion. Il avait toujours pensé que les mots d'amour ou les mots doux étaient toujours plus simplement prononcés à l'écrit… Mais aujourd'hui, en cette journée glaciale, il avait envie de vivre ça concrètement.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu : pourquoi avoir mit des chaussures de danse ?

- Ce sont des claquettes, nuança-t-il.

Elle rit, il sourit.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Je t'expliquerai lorsqu'on aura apprit les pas.

Puis, très fort, il serra ses mains et elle n'insista pas.


	7. Le bonheur repose dans un carton troué

_Vous m'avez cru morte ? Moi presque..._

_Merci infiniment à _**Angela** (Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Voilà, enfin, la suite), **Anglique** (Merci pour ton commentaire =), **Sarah d'Emeraude **(merci pouille pouille ), **Chouckett** (ma luciole d'amuuuuur ! Merci encore pour ton adorable commentaire :3), **Manooon **(Merci !), **bisounours1998 **(Merci beaucoup et bonnes fêtes à toi-aussi en retard !), **chocolat addict **(déjà, j'aime ton pseudo ! xD Mon cul c'est bougé et voilà la suite \o/ Merci pour ton commentaire), **Solealuna** (J'veux voir ça moi aussi ! Je suis sûre que ça vaudrait le détour ^^ J'aime Beckett jalouse \o/ Merci =) _et _**Missa0805** (Merci =)

_Des milliers de "merci" à ma_ **Chouckett** _qui a tout débloqué instantanément ! \o/_

* * *

><p><em>Le cœur n'a jamais de rides. Il n'a que des cicatrices.<em>

Francis CARCO.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6 <span>: Le bonheur repose dans un carton troué._

_Le vent, froid, tellement sec ; le fit frissonner. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle disparaissait, son cœur ne cessait de battre douloureusement et son estomac se liquéfiait en imaginant qu'elle avait quitté ce monde avec cette obsession qui, elle, ne la quittait jamais._

_Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il croit en elle. Qu'il y croit._

_Il avait besoin d'air… respirer. Rectification : il avait besoin d'elle, de la savoir en vie._

_Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas implicitement promit ? Qu'il serait toujours là pour elle ? Cette promesse c'était renforcé dès lors où elle s'était évanouit dans ses bras il y a maintenant un an._

_Un coup de klaxon de la part du chauffeur de taxi, dans lequel il était assit, le fit revenir sur Terre. L'homme âge devant lui marmonna des noms d'oiseau et tourna brusquement son volant. L'IPhone de Castle vibra dans sa poche et, en se dandinant, il parvint à le sortir._

_« Je suis sur le parking. K. »_

_Il sentit son corps s'alléger d'un immense poids tandis que son cœur dansait au creux de sa poitrine. Elle lui faisait confiance et le connaissait trop bien : elle savait qu'il viendrait. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle signait ses messages puisque le son nom s'affichait pour chaque appels comme pour chaque SMS._

_Le taxi s'arrêta et Castle régla rapidement sa course. Il sortit comme une bombe du véhicule puis se mit à courir comme jamais. Malgré son message, il ne pouvait empêcher la peur de lui nouer la gorge. En tant qu'écrivain, il imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Et en cet instant, rien n'échappait à cette règle._

_La respiration saccadée et les sourcils froncés, il plissa les yeux dans la nuit pour apercevoir le véhicule bleuté qu'il cherchait. Il s'y approcha, peu confiant sur le fait qu'elle y soit restée, et mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses yeux pour discerner l'intérieur. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit le corps courbé de sa jeune partenaire, assise sur son siège, les bras entourant son volant, la tête posée en son centre. Il crut pendant un instant qu'elle pleurait mais la brunette releva la tête vers lui, dévoilant un visage indéchiffrable. Pourtant, ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit…_

_Prudemment, il ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur ce siège inconfortable dans une grimace. Elle lui attribua un sourire qui n'atteint pas son regard puis appuya son dos contre dossier en soupirant longuement. Elle posa un coude sur sa portière et mit sa tête dans sa main, les yeux mi-clos._

_- J'ai eu peur, je ne suis pas sortie de la voiture._

_Il hocha lentement la tête, n'osant la questionner maintenant._

_- Vous aviez raison : je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur._

_Il la dévisagea, le cœur affolé et les yeux pétillants._

_- Merci, Castle, murmura-t-elle en tournant son visage soucieux vers lui ; un demi-sourire aux lèvres._

_Il continua de la regarder, de la dévorer, et lui rendit doucement son sourire._

_- Je vous ai menti pendant des mois mais pourtant… vous êtes là._

_Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle connaissait à l'avance la réponse mais l'envie de l'entendre se fit plus forte…_

_- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle._

_« Kate, I love you… I love you, Kate. »_

_Un instant, il défaillit et regarda ailleurs mais revint rapidement se fondre dans ces yeux verts qu'il aimait tant. Etait-il prêt à le dire une nouvelle fois ? Etait-elle prête à l'entendre ? Il n'avait plus envie de fuir, plus envie de faire des sous-entendus bien trop évidents… Il voulait y croire, à nouveau._

_- Je vous aime, Kate. C'est aussi simple et compliqué que ça._

_La brunette sentit son cœur trembler, c'était si bon d'entendre ces mots à nouveau… Elle voulu garder un visage impassible, en vain : un immense sourire étira sa bouche et ralluma l'éclat de ses yeux. Castle aimait particulièrement celui-ci car son cœur ratait un battement puis s'emballait par ce visage éclairé d'une joie sans nom. Elle était tellement belle…_

_Son portable vibra dans sa main, annonçant un message. Jurant à mi-voix, il l'ouvrit :_

_« On a le mandat d'arrêt, on part cueillir cet enfoiré. E. »_

_- Kate, commença-t-il en tendant l'écran à la jeune femme, c'est terminé._

_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, cette incapacité à parler et les yeux baignés de larmes… elle entrouvrit la bouche._

_- C'est terminé, Kate, répéta-t-il._

_Elle laissa échapper le téléphone entre les deux sièges et porta sa main à sa bouche. Jamais ils ne se quittèrent du regard…_

_- Johanna est vengée…_

_Elle baissa la tête et Castle approcha une main de son visage. Elle s'empressa d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher sa joue puis releva son regard un peu perdu vers lui._

_- C'est terminé… souffla-t-elle en lui souriant doucement._

_… Et le mur était tombé._

oOoOoOoOo

- Confortable mes poches ? s'amusa-t-il en la fixant.

- Très, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Il eut un silence agréable pendant lequel la brunette joua avec les doigts de son partenaire, songeuse.

- Tu vas aider Nikki ? demanda-t-elle. A rentrer chez elle ?

- Je… oui.

Elle continuait de sourire mais il s'estompa légèrement et se fit plus crispé. Castle le remarqua sans difficulté.

- Kate… n'ai pas peur. Elle a beau te ressembler, jamais elle ne sera complètement toi.

La brunette se pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux, honteuse et gênée.

- Et ce qu'il lui manque sont les principales choses qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux de toi.

Depuis cette nuit dans la voiture il y a quelques jours, il avait désormais plus de facilité à lui avouer son amour, parce qu'elle l'acceptait. Mais le cœur blessé de Kate n'en ressortait jamais indemne, il tremblait beaucoup trop. Et à chaque fois, une légère douleur la tiraillait au creux de sa poitrine.

Mais cette fois, la douleur fut plus forte… elle retira brusquement ses mains des poches du gros manteau et les porta à son buste dans une grimace. Castle l'attrapa par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule puis la maintint droite malgré tout.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en l'entendant grogner des noms d'oiseau.

- Kate, ça va ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il n'eut plus besoin de forcer pour qu'elle tienne debout.

Elle enleva prudemment ses mains fébriles de sa poitrine, comme si la douleur fulgurante pouvait revenir à tout moment, puis leva les yeux vers son partenaire inquiet.

- Ça va, oui. Mieux.

_Ça ira mieux demain…_

C'était ce qu'elle se répétait souvent pendant ses trois mois de convalescence, chaque matin. Et depuis quelques jours, depuis que sa vie avait changé, depuis que sa _poker-face_s'effritait et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus grand-chose, le mot « amour » et toute sa famille lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe, d'une balle en plein cœur… puis la douleur la foudroyait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, elle y lut facilement de la peur. La brunette se figea un instant lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était probablement ce sentiment qui la faisait souffrir depuis quelques jours et, malgré tout, depuis toujours.

_Ça ira mieux... demain._

- Depuis quand souffres-tu à nouveau ?

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues et détourna le regard.

- Depuis… (elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis fixa un point invisible) depuis que les nouvelles pistes sont apparues sur l'affaire de maman.

Maman. Jamais elle ne prononçait ce mot, elle se contentait d'un « ma mère » pour paraître détachée mais maintenant que tout était finit… elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner même dans ses mots.

- Tu es allée voir ton médecin ?

Elle secoua la tête.

_Et si ça ne va jamais mieux ?_

- J'ai l'habitude, souffla-t-elle.

- Kate, on ne s'habitue pas à la douleur, on la tolère mais on ne peut pas s'y habituer.

Elle fixa une petite peluche sur sa veste pour ne pas croiser son regard. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

- Alors je la tolère.

Castle soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Elle s'approcha doucement et leva son sac plastique entre eux, les yeux toujours baissés.

- Je crois avoir acheté trop de glace, lança-t-elle.

Dans un sourire, il lui demanda :

- Combien de pots ?

Elle fit la grimace en relevant le visage.

- Cinq.

Il éclata de rire et la jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as prit chocolat cœur fondant ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de gourmandise.

Elle hocha la tête. Il sut qu'elle avait prit son parfum favoris pour lui et cette constatation le fit sourire niaisement. La brunette se mit à rire lorsqu'il attrapa précipitamment son sachet plastique. Mais il se retrouva étouffé lorsque sa main froide frôla la sienne glacée. Elle lui caressa le creux de la paume avec le bout de son index puis lui laissa le sac.

_Oui, ça ira mieux…_

… Grâce à lui, comme toujours.

oOoOoOoOo

- Tu as changé quelque chose, non ? commenta-t-il en rentrant dans son appartement, le sachet de glace à bout de bras.

- J'ai mit un peu de moi.

- Quoi ? Mais… Oh ! Tu veux dire ton nouveau toi ? La jeune femme libérée et heureuse de vivre ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine. Heureuse était pourtant encore un bien grand mot pour la qualifier.

- Ton appartement semble plus… lumineux, plus joyeux. Plus vivant.

- Il l'est, sourit-elle.

Il déposa le sachet plastique sur l'îlot central et sortit méticuleusement son pot de glace préféré tandis qu'elle prenait deux cuillères. Il ouvrit discrètement le pot, un bout de langue en coin de bouche, fixant le dos de sa partenaire, et enleva l'opercule plastique le plus doucement possible. Alors qu'il emmenait un doigt vers la glace chocolatée, la brunette leva la voix :

- Je te vois !

Il sursauta et remit maladroitement le couvercle sur la glace.

- Impossible, tu ne peux pas me…

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle levait les siens au plafond.

- Je le savais ! Tu as des yeux derrière la tête ! termina-t-il en s'appuyant contre le bar.

Elle sourit.

- Non (elle claqua le tiroir et lui fit face). Des oreilles, Castle.

Il lui fit un sourire ironique et prit la cuillère qu'elle lui tendait. Alors qu'il trottinait jusqu'au salon, elle attrapa l'opercule plastique et le jeta dans un sourire plus qu'amusé.

Heureuse… elle pouvait facilement le devenir s'il restait à ses côtés.

oOoOoOoOo

- On dit que le chocolat est bon pour le moral, commença son partenaire en pointant le pot de glace avec sa cuillère. Je te conseil d'en manger des tonnes !

- Tu trouves que je n'ai pas le moral ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une bouchée.

La bouche pleine, il avala bruyamment et Kate dû mettre énormément de force pour ne pas sourire ou éclater de rire.

- Eh bien, tu viens de classer l'affaire de ta mère et…

- Relax, Castle, le coupa-t-elle. Je rigole.

Pour reprendre contenance, il plongea sa cuillère dans le chocolat et poussa une exclamation de joie lorsque le cœur fondant apparut.

- Ooooh ! Ma partie préférée de la glace !

Il fixa sa partenaire et plissa les yeux.

- Tu n'auras pas la partie préférée de la glace.

Rétrécissant à son tour le regard, elle s'approcha lentement de Castle tandis qu'il éloignait sa cuillère. En tant qu'éternel gamin qu'il était, il fit passer rapidement l'objet métallique avec le trésor dans un bruit d'avion. Mais Beckett fut plus rapide. Elle attrapa le poignet de son partenaire et enfourna le chocolat dans sa bouche, sourire aux lèvres.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres et remarqua une trace de chocolat au-dessus de celles-ci. Son poignet toujours emprisonné tomba lentement, sans jamais être lâché.

Il s'approcha doucement et lui vola un baiser.

Elle voulut le récupérer.

Alors il le lui rendit…

oOoOoOoOo

C'était bien connu, Kate Beckett et Richard Castle étaient la reine et le roi du mauvais timing. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient timidement sur le canapé de cette dernière, on frappa à la porte. Ils se séparèrent dans un bruissement de lèvres et la jeune femme relâcha la chemise de l'homme qu'elle serrait avec ses longs doigts.

Elle se racla la gorge, gênée puis se leva, se recoiffant discrètement.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Castle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Non, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ouvrit la porte et un homme lui tandis une sorte de grand carton avec plein de trous. Elle écarquilla les yeux et plaça tant bien que mal la boîte sous son bras pour signer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut-il savoir lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon avec le carton.

- Aucune idée.

Castle se déplaça sur le canapé, s'approchant de la jeune femme et lia ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Tu l'ouvres ? la brusqua-t-il, l'excitation se sentait clairement dans sa voix.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond d'amusement et entreprit d'ouvrir le carton, retirant délicatement ce qui la gênait. Malencontreusement, elle passa un doigt dans un trou et quelque chose vint le lui attraper. La brunette retira précipitamment son doigt et jeta un regard interrogatif à son partenaire qui haussa les épaules.

Tout en évitant les trous, elle ouvrit le carton et sa bouche forma un « oh » muet en découvrant le contenu. Une minuscule boule de poils blanche la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus joueurs. Subjuguée par l'adorable chaton, elle fit glisser un doigt dans son cou et le petit être se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

Castle assistait avec joie à la rencontre de ces deux étrangers.

- Il est adorable, s'extasia sa partenaire.

- C'est une femelle, rectifia-t-il.

Et il le regretta immédiatement…

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Euh… Ça se voit ? tenta-t-il en grimaçant.

La brunette plissa les yeux puis… les écarquilla.

_Pas bon pour moi, ça._

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est de toi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- De un : je ne suis pas un chat, encore moins une femelle. De deux : je n'ai rien dit.

- Castle, ce n'est pas drôle ! As-tu oublié que je suis flic et donc, jamais chez moi ?

Il secoua la tête à se la décrocher tel l'enfant qu'il était.

- Comment je vais pouvoir m'en occuper si je ne suis jamais là ?

- C'est indépendant, je me suis renseigné. Elle n'aura pas besoin d'une présence constante pour s'épanouir. Tu lui rempli sa gamelle quand tu t'en vas, tu lui laisses des jouets et elle est contente.

Beckett fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la petite boule de poils qui continuait à la fixer. Elle se sentit fondre devant cette bouille toute blanche. L'attrapant, la brunette la posa sur ses cuisses.

- Anis, fit-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelle Anis, répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son partenaire.

Il la trouva adorable et tellement enfantine qu'il se mit à lui sourire niaisement.

- Pourquoi ce nom ?

Elle détourna le regard et caressa le chaton d'un air absent.

- Maman adorait l'anis, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses fines lèvres et gratta le cou d'Anis.

- Je sais, j'attribue plein de chose à ma mère mais…

Beckett leva le chaton au niveau de ses yeux et se plongea dans son regard bleuté, elle se sentit sourire.

- Elle me manque, Castle alors je le comble d'une certaine manière.

L'écrivain avança une main et caressa le dos rond du chaton qui se mit à ronronner, les yeux mi-clos. Elle laissa le jeune chat découvrir l'appartement, le suivant du regard dans un sourire, puis ouvrit la bouche :

- Merci…

Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le profil parfait de sa partenaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- De me rendre heureuse avec tes drôles d'idées.

Elle ne le regarda jamais mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle tourne la tête pour voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur.

Il la vit porter machinalement sa main à son cou et en sortir la longue chaîne aux deux pendentifs. Son amour pour Kate explosa dans son cœur lorsqu'elle serra entre son pouce et son index la clef de sol qu'il lui avait offert…

* * *

><p><em>J'aime plus que tout les reviews, alors gâtez-moi ! \o_

_A bientôt =)_


	8. Can't be love

_Non, non, je ne suis pas morte o/_

_D'ailleurs, un immeeeeeeeense merci à _**Sarah d'Emeraude**, **cgo**, **Iliana** (_ne t'en fais pas ! je comprends que tu sois occupée, tu me l'as dit mais je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu m'ai laissé une review ! Merci chère grande soeur ;_), **ciliega**, **Solealuna**, **mandou-land**, **angela**, **Chouckett** (_ma luciole =_D), **Fyrielle**, **bisounours 1998** et **Manooon **_pour vos magnifiques reviews ! Merci, merci, merci [...] merci ! =D_

* * *

><p><em>La vie se passe à désirer ce qu'on n'a pas, à regretter ce qu'on n'a plus.<em>

Joseph ROUX

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7 :<em>_ Can't be love ?_

- Bon… réfléchissons.

Nikki craqua ses doigts et les suspendit au-dessus du clavier. Devant elle, une case blanche, vide, la narguait « Mot de passe ».

_123._

**MOT DE PASSE INCORRECTE !**

_456 ?_

**MOT DE PASSE INCORRECTE !**

_000._

**MOT DE PASSE INCORRECTE !**

- S'il a mit ça, je jure que je le modifie pour lui donner une bonne leçon, se promit-elle.

_007._

**MOT DE PASSE INCORRECTE !**

- C'est bien, Castle.

Elle regarda les livres qui l'entouraient. _Derrick Storm_ et _Nikki Heat_ étaient partout !

- Au moins, il n'y aucun problème d'égo…

Elle sourit à sa propre plaisanterie et fixa à nouveau l'écran. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tirer la langue.

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important dans sa vie ? se demanda-t-elle.

_Alexis…_

Elle tapa le prénom de la jeune fille puis attendit en regardant le petit cercle tourné. Mais…

**MOT DE PASSE INCORRECTE !**

- Oh tu m'énerves ! grogna-t-elle.

_L'écriture ? Ecrit ?..._

Elle regarda son « ombre » sur la couverture de _Heat Wave_ et écarquilla les yeux.

_NikkiHeat._

- Ok… si c'est ça, j'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?

**MOT DE PASSE INCORRECTE !**

Elle soupira de soulagement.

_Police… Hum… _

Moment de réflexion.

_Kate Beckett !_

Elle tapa « KateBeckett » et attendit.

**MOT DE PASSE INCORRECTE !**

- Si tu acceptes à la prochaine proposition, je te remets comme neuf ! promit-elle.

Machinalement, elle tourna les premières pages du livre sur sa vie et tomba sur la dédicace.

« _To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th_ »

- Mais oui ! Quelle idiote.

_ANHKB._

- Suspens…

**MOT DE PASSE CORRECTE !**

- Victoire ! s'exclama Nikki.

Tapant frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier, elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle tapa « est-ce possible de sortir d'un livre ? » sur _Google_ et poussa un soupir de dépit en voyant plusieurs liens apparaître : « Se plonger dans un livre, comment fait-on ? » ou « ma vie est un livre ».

- _Vraiment_ ? Ta vie est un livre ? T'es en papier et numérotée en bas de page ? ricana-t-elle.

Elle essaya plusieurs possibilités mais les suggestions n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que Nikki recherchait. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant de dépit.

- Je ne vais jamais y arriver… Il fallait que ça tombe sur _moi_.

Elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses doigts, le regard fixant l'écran d'ordinateur. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, l'index coincé entre les dents, elle approcha son visage.

**RC : **_Je crois… je crois que j'aimerai rencontrer Nikki, un jour. Je pourrai être fixé quant au fait d'avoir rendu « hommage » à ma muse… Oh mon dieu. Elle ne supporte pas que je l'appel ainsi. Elle va me tuer (rires)._

**I **: _Vous semblez énormément apprécier votre… je n'ose pas dire le mot (rires). L'alter-égo de Nikki ?_

**RC : **_Oui, je l'apprécie, vraiment. Elle est devenue ma partenaire, il faut une certaine complicité et une bonne entente mutuelle pour que ça marche et soit efficace._

**I : **_Vous avez dit vouloir rencontrer Nikki, pour réaliser un fantasme ?_

**RC : **_Vraiment ? C'est l'image que je renvois ? (rires). Non, sans rire. Pour Derick Storm, l'idée de le rencontrer ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, tout simplement parce que je ne m'inspirais de personne. Mais Nikki… c'est complètement différent. En la rencontrant, je saurai si j'ai véritablement le droit d'être fier de mon travail._

**I : **_La relation entre Nikki et Rook était-elle la même que celle entre votre muse et vous ?_

**RC : **_La même… non. Pas exactement. Mais les joutes verbales, le jeu du chat et de la souris, etc., oui._

**I :** _Est-ce que, comme Nikki et Rook, décideriez-vous à passer le cap avec le lieutenant que vous suivez ?_

**RC : **_Eh bien… c'est une drôle de question. Si je dis « oui », lundi je suis mort. Et si je dis « non »… je vais faire des déçus (rires)._

- Tu ne veux surtout pas te faire griller… commenta Nikki.

Avec un sourire un peu rêveur, elle fixa l'écran, les yeux dans la vague. Rook… il lui manquait terriblement.

Et elle détestait cela.

Parce que cela reviendrait à dire qu'elle était totalement dépendante de lui, de sa présence, de son touché… Jamais elle n'avait été comme ça, jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela.

Ca embobinait les battements de son cœur mais elle l'acceptait.

C'était peut-être cela que Jameson lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille parfois, des mots d'amour maladroits pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle aimait Jameson Rook, c'était un fait. Et Nikki aimait les faits.

Kate Beckett, son alter-égo, était exactement pareille. Sauf qu'elle touchait le bonheur seulement du bout des doigts tandis que Heat, l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Ce fut devant l'écran d'ordinateur de son « créateur » que Nikki se promit d'y remédier.

oOoOoOoOo

Kate Beckett explosa de rire. Anis s'amusait à défaire les lacets des claquettes de Castle. Et lui, il passait son temps à les refaire.

Il plongea son index dans la glace et le tendit au chaton qui lui lécha le chocolat avec plaisir.

- Je viens de faire une adepte au chocolat, s'amusa-t-il.

Kate sourit et laissa courir sa main sur le dos d'Anis qui le remonta sous la caresse.

- Je t'en redonne si tu arrêtes de me tirer les lacets, proposa Rick puis devant la mine adorable de la boule de poil, il fondit et replongea son doigt dans la glace. Impossible, je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir.

Il éclata de rire lorsqu'Anis lui mordilla l'index. Beckett s'était figée, sa main sur le cuire c'était crispée, ses battements de cœur, affolés…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas…

Castle se désintéressa du chaton pour fixer sa partenaire à l'air lointain et au regard brillant.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je t'ai menti, Castle. Pendant des mois et des mois, je niais tout en bloc, et toi… toi tu ne m'en veux pas. Je t'ai pourtant traité comme un _chien_ pour l'affaire de maman…

- Je le savais Kate, répondit-il calmement.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en caressant à nouveau Anis.

- Je savais que tu me mentais, depuis longtemps.

- Mais comment ?... pourquoi ?

- Tes yeux, Kate, sourit-il en la dévisageant. Tes yeux te trahissent et te trahiront toujours. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les appel « les fenêtres de l'âme ».

Elle cligna des yeux et arrêta ses caresses sur la tête du chaton. Son souffle se retrouva bloqué… elle voulait suspendre le temps, que les minutes, les secondes ne s'écoulent jamais… que ce moment et cette intensité durent encore et encore… pour l'éternité.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? souffla-t-elle.

- Pour te laisser le temps, je savais que tu m'en parlerais lorsque tu seras prête, que tu reviendrais vers moi… malgré mon mensonge, malgré le fait que je t'ai déçu.

La brunette cilla. Elle posa rapidement une main sur la joue rugueuse de l'homme et le dévisagea, une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux verts.

- Rick, tu ne m'as pas déçu.

- Pourtant…

- Oublie, j'étais en colère, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Elle caressa la joue avec son pouce, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres minces.

- Jamais… jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit le poids sur son cœur s'envoler, tels les petits papillons qu'il était. Et du bout des doigts, il traça des arabesques compliquées sur la main de Kate.

oOoOoOoOo

[Ecouter : Laura Izibor "Can't Be Love".]

_Il arriva, fébrile au commissariat, tenant fermement un dossier à l'intérieur de son blouson. Il entra dans l'ascenseur puis appuya son dos contre l'énorme insigne. Castle leva la tête vers le haut puis ferma doucement les yeux, il soupira. Un frisson le parcourut, il trembla. Alors il resserra sa prise sur l'unique gobelet de café qu'il tenait._

_Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur et un goût âpre dans la bouche qu'il fit le premier pas vers le bureau de sa muse. Un premier pas vers un cœur déchiré qu'il récolterait. _

_Les gens autour de lui semblaient marcher vite, comme dédoublés. Tous, sauf elle. Kate était assise à son bureau, sa tête dans sa main lisant la paperasse de fin d'enquête._

_Son cœur s'emballa et il cligna des yeux._

_Il se posta devant elle et la brunette releva lentement la tête, le sourire facilement retrouvé._

_Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur d'homme amoureux explosa en millier de morceaux de verres qui vinrent perforer ses poumons et ralentir son souffle affaiblit. Mais que faisait-il là ? Qu'allait-il faire ?_

_Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'unique gobelet fumant dans ses larges mains. Il le lui tendit fébrilement, tremblant comme jamais. La brunette l'attrapa et fit remonter ses yeux, son sourire se fana._

_Une seule fois elle l'avait vu ainsi, aussi sérieux, malheureux… désemparé. Et ça c'était mal terminé._

_{They say love is supposed to set you free}_

_- Kate, commença-t-il en ouvrant sa veste._

_Il lui tendit un dossier qu'elle prit après avoir posé son café. Elle n'aurait jamais dû… le boire lui aurait peut-être apporté un peu de réconfort…_

_Elle l'ouvrit et son souffle lui échappa. Elle lut les grandes lignes, encore et encore, mais le résultat resta le même. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux à une vitesse affolante._

_{Give you wings to fly}_

_Relevant la tête vers lui, elle le dévisagea, la mâchoire serrée, le visage impénétrable. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux la trahissaient encore. Ils reflétaient quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'il ne put lire et malgré tout… cela lui déchira le cœur. Encore un peu… parce que son organe n'était pas tout à fait mort encore. Parce qu'il restait toujours à tuer… Il se laissait sombrer._

_- Je sais que vous ne voulez plus le voir, annonça-t-il doucement. C'est pourquoi tout ce que je sais figure dans le dossier. _

_Il baissa un instant les yeux vers ses doigts qui dessinaient les lignes de sa main._

_- Je vais vous laisser…_

_- La ferme, trancha-t-elle violemment._

_{Theys say love is supposed to hold the key}_

_Il releva le visage, surprit, et la fixa._

_- Salle de repos, maintenant._

_Elle se leva, manquant de renverser son café, et il se dépêcha de la suivre sans adresser le moindre regard aux Gars qui les fixaient._

_La brunette claqua la porte avec force et jeta le dossier qui s'ouvrit sur la table. Il déglutit._

_- Putain Castle ! Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? hurla-t-elle._

_- Non, je…_

_- Fermez-là. Une fois. Une fois vous avez enquêté sur l'affaire de ma mère derrière mon dos et je ne voulais plus entendre parler de vous. _

_{To life and eternity}_

_Elle joignit ses doigts dans un poing colérique et se retint de le frapper contre la table._

_- Et aujourd'hui vous recommencez ! Vous voulez qu'on se brouille ?_

_Elle agitait ses mains dans tous les sens, pointant parfois le dossier d'un doigt accusateur._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez vous ?_

_Le silence prit place un instant._

_{Ba da ba da ba da da}_

_- Avez-vous seulement conscience qu'en enquêtant comme vous l'avez fait, vous signez votre arrêt de mort ?_

_Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit quelques pas dans la pièce._

_- Me voir mourir ne vous a pas suffit ? Vous voulez crever à votre tour ?_

_Il braqua son regard dans le sien._

_- Qu'est-ce que serait devenue Alexis s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ? Et Martha ?_

… et moi.

_Il cilla et elle réattaqua. _

_- Avez-vous seulement conscience du mal que vous causeriez à votre famille si vous mourez, Castle ?_

_- Et à vous aussi peut-être, demanda-t-il, ses mots faisant échos aux siens._

_{So when the party's over_

_You suddenly get colder}_

_Elle s'arrêta de respirer un instant, ses yeux semblaient briller. De colère ? D'inquiétude ?..._

_- A moi ? (elle s'approcha et articula lentement :) Jamais._

_Il retint un tremblement et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. OK, il avait merdé mais elle n'avait pas le droit… Elle le torturait alors que son cœur pourrissait sous ses pieds._

_- Plus maintenant, Castle. Plus depuis quelques minutes._

_Le cœur au bord des yeux, Richard Castle se décomposait devant elle. En seulement quelques mots, elle avait appuyé sur la gâchette, elle avait ouvert la trappe… elle l'avait tué, détruit. _

_{And I need someone to hold me tight_

_And tell me everything is gonna be alright}_

_- Vous avez tout gâché, continua-t-elle, imperturbable quant à la douleur de l'homme qui détenait son cœur et qui l'ignorait._

_Il forma un poing hargneux qui s'abattit lourdement sur la table. Le bruit se répercuta aux quatre coins de l'étage et tous vinrent voir, observant le déchirement de Kate Beckett et la mise à mort de Richard Castle._

_- Bordel Kate ! J'ai essayé de te protéger, de t'empêcher de te jeter corps et âme jusqu'à ta perte et de te prendre à nouveau une balle en pleine poitrine ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?_

_Il s'approcha d'elle, pointant son index dans sa direction. Elle ne bougea pas, jamais. Mais elle eut envie d'hurler sa douleur, de s'écrouler et d'oublier… tout._

_{Can't be love_

'_cause I'm not feel_

_And it ain't enough.}_

_- Je t'ai menti, c'est vrai, et je suis désolé mais c'était le prix à payer pour te protéger._

_- Je m'en contre-fiche de la raison, Rick, trancha-t-elle. Je ne veux plus te voir._

_Le feu contre la glace. La haine contre un amour incommensurable. Opposés mais si facile de passer de l'un à l'autre… en une poignée de secondes._

_- Maintenant, dégagez._

_Elle s'éloigna, coupant tout contact visuel, pensant qu'il partait, que la discussion était close._

_- Non._

_{I don't believe_

_Oh, believe in love_

_I don't believe in love_

_I don't believe in love.}_

_Elle fit volte-face pour le découvrir planté au milieu de la pièce, lui faisant face le visage défait, le regard froid, presque lointain._

_- Non, je ne partirai pas, pas cette fois si c'est pour vous regarder mourir dans quelques heures._

_Castle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire bouger et il fit un pas en avant._

_- Ma mère était persuadée que je n'arriverai pas à vous arrêtez… mais je vis avec cette promesse que je ne ferai jamais deux fois la même erreur._

_En tant normal, Kate aurait cillé ou elle l'aurait moins bien caché._

_{Theys ay love has all the answers_

_To the questions_

_Well baby, I'm still lost_

'_cause I don't understand.}_

_- Ca ne change rien au fait que je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous avez dépassé les bornes, Castle. Vous m'avez déçu, trahi jamais je ne veux que vous croisiez mon chemin._

_Il crut sentir le monde tomber sur ses épaules. Il eut envie de s'écrouler pour oublier les mots affreux qu'elle venait de lui balancer au visage. Il l'aimait de tout son être et ça le détruisait…_

_{Ba da ba da da ba da da}_

_Sa vue devint floue mais avant qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, abandonnant son cœur vide qui pesait pourtant trop lourd sur la balance._

_Un silence religieux prit place lorsqu'il traversa le commissariat pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, quelques murmures l'accompagnèrent. S'y engouffrant, il vit Ryan accourir._

_{So you can tell me that you love me_

_A thousand times_

_But for you to show me_

_You couldn't even if you tried.}_

_- Castle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Beckett ?_

_- C'est un mensonge, Kevin : la haine est plus forte que l'amour… On en est la preuve vivante._

_Puis les lourdes portes métalliques se refermèrent sur ce corps qui s'écroula lorsqu'il fut caché._

_{Can't be love_

'_cause I'm not feel_

_And it ain't enough_

_I don't believe_

_Oh, believe in love_

_Said__, I don't believe in love_

_Believe in love_

_Oh, I don't believe in love_

_Ohhh.}_

_Lorsque la porte claqua, Beckett donna un coup de pied dans la chaise qui bascula. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle parcouru la pièce de long en large._

_- Kate… fit la voix de l'hispanique._

_- Je ne veux aucunes questions, Espo._

_Ryan apparut au chambranle de la porte._

_- Tous les deux, vous comprendrez bientôt… Gates ne doit pas être mise au courant._

_- Montgomery ? demanda Javier._

_- Montgomery, acquiesça Beckett._

_{On the outside_

_Iknow that it would make sense_

_On the inside, baby_

_It feels strange_

_You go your way_

_I go my way_

'_cause it can't be.}_

_Elle jeta quelques regards noirs aux curieux qui partirent à leurs occupations mais quelques messes-basses persistaient. Elle ne fit pas attention… pourtant, son cœur se vrillait à chaque « Tu crois que c'est terminé entre eux ? ». Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que cela cesse…_

_Elle avait été intraitable avec son partenaire ou bien était-ce avec l'homme qui l'aimait ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment… ou plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, à la vue de l'unique gobelet de café qu'il lui avait amené, elle lut en ce geste, en ce baiser du matin, que jamais, jamais, il n'avait voulu se détourner d'elle._

_Alors elle attrapa sa veste à la volée et couru presque vers l'ascenseur. _

_« Crois-tu qu'elle va le rejoindre ? »…_

_{Can't be love…}_

… _Les murmures avaient changé._


	9. Regarde le présent

_*roulement de tambours*_

_Me voiliiiiiiii \o/_

_Merci à _**LadyBisounours, ****mandou-land**, **Solealuna**, **Manooon**, **Mathilde **_et _**angela** _pour vos commentaires ! Vous rockez =)_

* * *

><p><em>Être seul, c'est s'entraîner à la mort.<em>

Louis-Ferdinand CELINE.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 8<span> :__ Regarde le présent._

Dans un sourire, il attrapa sa main posée sur sa joue et lui embrassa la paume. La tête perdue entre souvenirs et douleur, Kate revenait doucement sur Terre. Les yeux dans la vague, elle le regarda se lever sans vraiment comprendre. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite : elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais jamais encore le besoin qu'il reste fut si fort. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour le retenir, mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, pas encore… pas maintenant.

Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux doucement lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et ses yeux papillonnèrent, brillants.

- Je te laisse profiter d'Anis, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'appelle demain.

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet mais évita son regard interrogatif.

- Tu voudrais aller à Central Park demain… avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée… j'en ai envie, je crois.

Elle lâcha son bras. Elle lui parut si fragile en cet instant qu'il eut un pincement au cœur. Il se rapprocha et glissa une main le long de son bras. Lentement, elle releva les yeux vers lui et fut frappée par la sincérité et la douceur que ses prunelles bleutées pouvaient contenir.

- On ira à Central Park demain, Kate. Ensemble.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres minces puis elle hocha la tête. Après un dernier jeu de doigts avec Anis, l'écrivain disparut derrière la porte en bois. Kate s'enfonça dans son canapé, soupirante, puis fit bouger sa main sur le cuir pour attirer le chaton qui s'empressa de grimper et de jouer avec ses longs doigts.

Elle sourit lorsqu'Anis fit une drôle de figure pour impressionner sa main immobile. Avec rapidité, elle attrapa le chaton et le posa sur son ventre. Instinctivement, la boule de poils vint se loger sous son menton, ronronnant contre sa gorge un peu nouée.

Du bout de l'index, elle caressa la douce fourrure couleur neige, le regard absent, un vestige de sourires aux lèvres.

Elle se sentait bien avec le corps chaud dans son cou. En sécurité…

Accompagnée… jamais seule.

Puis elle comprit.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui avait offert un chaton aujourd'hui, juste après qu'elle est clôt l'affaire qui avait définit sa carrière de flic.

Un petit être pour lui tenir compagnie, pour que, désormais, elle ne se sente jamais, jamais seule.

Sur la table basse, près des cadavres de pots de glace, son portable vibra. Elle se redressa, une main retenant le chaton désormais endormit, puis appuya sur le bouton central pour ouvrir le nouveau message de l'écrivain.

_Je viens de croiser Lanie… Quand elle m'a vu, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me jeter sous une voiture ! Fais attention elle semble sur les nerfs._

Elle fronça les sourcils et se renfonça dans le canapé.

Alors qu'Anis arrêtait de ronronner, plongeant dans les bras de Morphée, sa gorge se noua à nouveau.

Elle se sentit infiniment seule lorsque les souvenirs l'assaillirent une nouvelle fois…

oOoOoOoOo

_Dévalant les escaliers – l'ascenseur mettant trop de temps à monter – elle faillit plusieurs fois s'écrouler dans les marches. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes puis lorsqu'elle déboula sur le trottoir, sa respiration était sifflante._

_Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant son partenaire des yeux puis, un peu plus loin, elle le vit. Kate tenta de se faufiler entre l'épaisse foule, hurlant son nom._

_- Castle !_

_Il ne l'entendit pas… peut-être faisait-il semblant ? Il héla un taxi, main levée vers le ciel, l'autre près de sa bouche, émettant un sifflement strident. Elle l'appela encore, se faisant bousculer, bousculant à son tour._

_- Castle !... RICK ! hurla-t-elle._

_Les murmures semblaient s'être estompés brusquement, laissant place à son désespoir et ses regrets. Il se figea un instant, la main sur la poignée de la portière jaune. _

_Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu._

_Mais il ne se retourna pas, jamais. _

_Il ouvrit la portière et, croyant l'avoir perdu, elle hurla encore :_

_- Je suis désolée !_

_Quelques personnes la regardaient puis fixaient le dos vouté de son partenaire._

_- Excuse-moi…_

_La brunette le vit baisser la tête puis elle s'approcha. Mais rapidement, pour échapper encore à ses yeux rieurs et à son sourire, il s'engouffra dans le taxi et claqua la porte. Les pneus crissèrent, résonnant encore et encore dans sa tête vide…_

_La foule pouvait la bousculer… plus rien n'existait._

_Puisqu'elle était seule…_

…

_Dans l'ascenseur, elle eut l'horrible besoin que sa mère la serre dans ses bras. Mais puisqu'elle n'était plus à porté de doigts, Kate enfonça le bouton lumineux « -1 » et appuya son dos contre l'énorme insigne du commissariat. _

_Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue mais elle les ravala, encore une fois, parce que les lourdes portes métalliques s'ouvraient._

_Elle se décolla de la paroi de l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans le long couloir silencieux jusqu'à la morgue. Ses talons claquaient, le son se répercutant sur les murs qui l'entouraient, lui donnant le tournis. Elle s'arrêta un instant, une main posée sur le mur blanc et froid, se massant une tempe._

_Encore une fois, les pétales du cœur vinrent lui brûler les yeux, les paupières pourtant closes._

_Encore une fois, elle tint bon et reprit sa marche._

_La brunette donna un coup d'épaule dans les portes battantes mais elles ne s'ouvrirent pas. _

_- Non, murmura-t-elle._

_Elle attrapa fébrilement son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lanie. A travers la vitre de la porte, elle vit une faible lumière apparaître dans la pièce glaciale._

_- Lanie, je t'en supplie… fais que ce ne soit pas ton portable que tu as oublié._

_Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, dans la morgue, la faible lumière s'éteignit._

_- Lanie ! hurla-t-elle._

_Aucune réponse. C'était pourtant évident._

_La brunette abattit son poing contre les portes battantes puis ouvrit sa main à plat. Se laissant glisser, ses doigts crissant sur le bois, ses genoux touchèrent le sol lentement et elle posa son front plissé contre la porte froide. Elle tourna difficilement son corps engourdit par la douleur puis appuya son dos. _

_Elle étouffait… son cœur abîmé remontait dans sa gorge et semblait lui couper son air. Alors, d'une main fébrile, elle défit son écharpe et la laissa tomber à côté de sa hanche. _

_Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à une vitesse affolante. Comme pour plus de pudeur, comme pour avoir le droit de craquer, Kate retira son insigne de sa hanche et son révolver qu'elle fit glisser sur le carrelage, le plus loin possible d'elle, de son corps et son esprit chutant…_

_Elle se passa une main sur le front, bouche entrouverte, paupières closes._

_- Je ne peux pas, laissa-t-elle échapper._

_Retenant encore un peu le sanglot qui grimpait, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux détachés. Les relevant, elle tenta de camoufler son visage ravagé par les larmes acides._

_Enfin, elle éclata en sanglot, plantant ses ongles dans son crâne pour s'en empêcher. La brunette voulut se mordre les lèvres pour faire taire sa douleur sonore mais cette dernière semblait plus forte que tout…_

_- Ma mère ou lui…_

_Ses cils disparurent sous ses paupières._

_- Ma mère…_

_Des souvenirs, des murmures, des sourires l'enveloppèrent…_

_« Kate, vous n'abandonnerez jamais votre mère. Elle fait partie de vous. »_

_- … ou lui._

_« Regarde le présent, Katie. »_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

_« Si tu vis les jours passés, Girl, jamais tu ne verras la couleur du moment présent. »_

_La brunette se releva, encore tremblante par cette vague douloureuse puis récupéra son badge et son Glock. Elle oublia néanmoins son écharpe dans le couloir, seule preuve de son moment de doute…_

_« Je t'aime, Kate… »_

…

_Le lendemain, il était au commissariat, deux gobelets brûlants dans les mains…_

oOoOoOoOo

Trois coups à sa porte la sortirent de sa rêverie. Elle cligna des yeux puis déposa Anis sur le canapé, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Le chaton ouvrit un œil puis s'étendit de tout son long, dévoilant un petit ventre tout rose.

Kate le lui gratta du bout de l'index, souriante, puis se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle savait déjà qui était derrière la porte.

- Salut Lanie, fit Beckett en ouvrant.

- Salut Kate, répondit la jeune métisse avec calme.

Cette dernière lui tendit un foulard beige. Beckett sentit son souffle lui échapper.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir de la morgue, j'ai oublié de te le rendre.

La brunette l'attrapa et le tint entre ses deux mains, les yeux rivés dessus. Elle releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Merci.

Ses yeux brillaient, Lanie ne comprenait pas vraiment. Derrière son calme se cachait une grande colère : celle d'avoir été oubliée… Mais devant le regard de Kate, elle sentit tout ce sentiment négatif s'envoler peu à peu.

- Kate, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- On ne peut mieux, sourit la jeune femme.

Parish ne la crut pas, pourtant elle ne dit rien. Parce que c'était Kate, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec son amie qui l'avait mise de côté… parce qu'elle lui manquait. Beckett baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son foulard et joua avec les extrémités tressées, lèvres pincées.

Lanie glissa une main douce sur l'avant-bras nu de la jeune flic, un sourire désabusé étira doucement sa bouche.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Kate releva la tête, la peau brûler par le touché de sa meilleure amie, puis plongea dans son regard noir pétillant. Brusquement, parce qu'elle était plus fragile, parce que toutes ses défenses s'étaient écroulées, parce qu'elle était complètement perdue elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et troubler sa vue.

- Oh, Kate, balbutia Lanie en la prenant dans ses bras.

Cette dernière s'accrocha désespérément au cou de la métisse, y plongeant son visage baigné de pétales du cœur. C'était idiot… elle allait bien mais une seule phrase de la part de Lanie l'avait fait craqué, littéralement. Parce qu'elle avait délaissé sa meilleure amie et qu'elle s'en sentait sal. Parce qu'elle voulait que personne ne la voit aussi faible, parce qu'elle était, dans le fond, un peu égoïste.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Lanie.

Elle se détacha, essuya ses joues avec le dos de sa main, puis lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Parish se sentit sourire à son tour, le cœur encore un peu en miettes.

- Il me reste de la glace, sourit Kate.

Lanie hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme dans son appartement

- J'ai un petit quelque chose à te montrer, tu vas l'adorer, s'enthousiasma cette dernière.

Parish se frotta les mains d'anticipation et se laissa guider jusqu'au salon.

- Jette un coup d'œil sur le canapé.

Lanie s'approcha puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement.

- Mais il est minuscule ! s'extasia-t-elle en caressent doucement le pelage neige du chaton endormit.

- Je te présente Anis, fit Beckett dans un sourire, elle a tout juste deux mois.

- Je peux… ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle avec amusement.

Son amie attrapa le petit corps chaud du chaton qui s'étira entre ses mains, un bout de langue sortit légèrement sa bouche. Kate sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux. Lanie la plaça dans le creux de son bras et lui caressa le dos. Une patte pendait dans le vide.

Beckett la prit doucement et passa le bout d'un doigt entre ses coussinets, la patte s'étira, dévoilant des griffes pointues. Elle sourit et arrêta son manège.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Lanie, les yeux vissés sur le corps ronronnant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- On me l'a offert, sourit Kate.

La jeune métisse releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Qui donc ?

Silence.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Castle ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Mmmh, acquiesça Kate en glissant un doigt dans le cou d'Anis qui ronronna un peu plus fort.

Lanie soupira et donna le chaton à son amie.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que…

- Lanie, coupa-t-elle en relevant les yeux, j'en ai conscience.

Kate avait imaginé toute sorte de réaction, toutes, sauf celle-ci : Lanie était figée, littéralement.

- Lanie, fit-elle dans un sourire, ça va ?

Un son d'euphorie étrange sortit de la gorge de la jeune métisse, ses yeux bruns pétillaient.

- C'est tout ? s'amusa Kate.

- Comme ça « c'es tout » ? Tu veux que je te bombarde de questions ? Je t'ai à ce point là manqué ?

- De la glace ? esquiva-t-elle en tendant un pot à moitié rempli.

Lanie sourit et attrapa la glace « chocolat cœur-fondant » et s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés de la brunette. Cette dernière lui tendit une cuillère propre et la métisse pointa la table basse avec.

- Dis-moi, tu fais une cure de glace ?

- Mmmh… non. Je n'ai pas mangé ça toute seule, précisa Kate.

_Eh merde…_

- Je vois… fit Lanie d'un air mystérieux en plongeant sa cuillère dans la glace.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Rien, termina-t-elle en prenant une bouchée, les yeux malicieux.

Kate ouvrit la bouche mais son portable vibra sur la table basse, la coupant dans son élan.

_Vivante ?... Morte ?_

Elle gloussa et entendit Lanie se racler la gorge. Anis s'étira et partie se recoucher près des cuisses de Kate, sur le canapé.

- Je vais te laisser, ma chérie.

- Déjà ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Lanie lui sourit, attendrie.

- Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous !

- Docteur Esposito ? s'amusa Kate.

- Yep !

Se levant, la jeune métisse laissa sa main trainer sur l'épaule de son amie et partie vers la sortie.

- Il me l'a dit, Lanie… fit une voix faible dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vers Kate, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'il m'aime, expliqua cette dernière. Il me l'a dit.

Lanie sourit, grandement, heureuse de voir autant d'étoiles dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie écorchée.

- Fais comme les tortues marines, Kate : saute en plein courant et laisse-toi guider, même si tu ne sais pas où tout cela va te mener.

Puis elle s'échappa par la porte dans un courant d'air frais.


	10. Premier pas dans la neige

_Bibi est dans la plaaaaaace \o/ (Bibi, c'est moi)._

_Merci, merci, merci pour tous vos gentils et jolis commentaires =D  
>Petite surprise dans ce chapitre... C'est chaud bouillant les zens ! <em>

_Je vous ai mit le titre de la chanson qui m'a permise d'écrire ce chapitre à un moment. Les paroles ne s'y prêtent pas forcément mais... rien que la mélodie, la voix et le piano valent le détour ! =)_

* * *

><p><em>Les premières heures de l'amour sont comme les premiers pas sur la neige.<em>

Henri DE REGNIER

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 9<span> :__ Premier pas dans la neige._

Kate aimait l'hiver. Elle aimait soupirer et voir son souffle virevolter devant elle. Surtout depuis l'accident… surtout parce qu'elle se sentait, se voyait, en vie.

Elle adorait la neige aussi, parce que son corps, alors qu'il lâchait prise, n'avait jamais été aussi froid que cette eau gelée. C'était étrange mais cela la rassurait.

Alors ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle vit un flocon se coincer dans ses longs cils. Elle sourit, les mains dans les poches, et s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le ciel charger, les yeux plissés. Lorsqu'elle posa le premier pas dans Central Park, son cœur tambourina et son sourire s'élargit.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son énorme écharpe en laine, frottant son nez rougit. Elle eut une furieuse envie de danser, là, en plein milieu du parc. Parce qu'elle se sentait heureuse. Sa joie remontait dans sa gorge, elle se demanda même si elle se sentait capable de hurler de bonheur.

Puis Kate le vit, de dos, les épaules légèrement blanches par les flocons qui ne cessaient de tomber, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et elle s'arrêta pour le contempler, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle rétrécit son regard et se dirigea rapidement vers la pelouse recouverte de plusieurs centimètres de neige. Elle forma une boule glacée avec ses gants et l'envoya vers Castle qui la reçut en pleine tête. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et rangea ses mains dans ses poches, la mine innocente. Il se retourna et ses épaules s'affaissèrent face à l'incroyable lueur qui brillait dans son regard vert. Elle sortit son visage de son écharpe et Castle put voir l'éblouissant sourire qu'elle lui attribua il se sentit sourire à son tour.

- C'est malin, grogna-t-il en retirant la neige dans son cou.

- Non, c'est marrant.

Il, elle se rapprochèrent et se fixèrent, à l'aise avec ce silence. Un flocon atterrit sur le nez de Kate, et, louchant, elle serra les lèvres. Castle rit et le lui enleva avec son index ganté et doux. La brunette retrouva rapidement son sourire, son regard pétillait toujours lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui.

Elle sortit ses mains de ses poches et il sourit en voyant de la neige collée sur ses gants beige. Kate tendit le bras puis lui retira tout ce blanc qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Il la dévisagea, son visage était près du sien, sans aucun mal il put sentir les effluves de son parfum qui le réchauffa sous les flocons.

La brunette passa devant lui, Castle lui attrapa son bonnet et le mit sur sa tête, l'enfonçant le plus possible, cachant ses yeux. Elle se retourna, les cheveux un peu en pétards et rit devant ses bêtises.

- Arrête, tu vas l'agrandir.

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, jamais.

Il le lui remit sur la tête et fit un sourire. Donnant son bras, elle l'agrippa avec le sien, une main replaçant correctement son bonnet. Elle se colla à lui et s'amusa à le pousser discrètement vers les autres piétons. Lui faisait de-même mais la retenait toujours avant qu'elle ne bouscule.

- Barbe à papa ? proposa-t-elle.

- Et tu me demandes, à moi ? La question ne se pose même pas.

Elle secoua la tête et lui donna ses gants.

- Je vais en chercher, reste là.

- Pas de problème.

Elle retira son bonnet et le lui lança en plein visage.

- Amuse-toi bien ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Ne mange pas tout en cours de route !

Castle l'entendit rire puis il se mit à sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les gants et le bonnet beiges. Un sourire diabolique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se dépêcha de ramasser de la neige puis de la glisser dans les mains en laine, il fit de-même avec le bonnet.

Il revint à sa place initiale pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle revenait, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer la réaction qu'elle aurait face à sa blague. Et elle le vit… fronçant les sourcils, elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ?

- Rien, sourit-il, mais j'ai faim !

Elle plissa les yeux, menaçante, puis lui tendit la barbe à papa. Il ouvrit sa main, les gants et le bonnet au creux de sa paume pour qu'elle les enfile sans sentir le poids de la neige.

Elle mit le premier, sans prendre conscience du froid, puis le deuxième et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle les enleva précipitamment alors qu'il se cachait derrière l'immense sucrerie. Kate attrapa le bout du majeur en laine et lança le restant de neige à l'intérieur au visage de Rick qui éclata de rire.

- Hilarant, vraiment. Très drôle, marmonna-t-elle.

Il cacha le bonnet dans ses poches en riant puis lui tendit la barbe-à-papa.

- Pour me faire pardonner.

- Super, une barde-à-papa que _j'ai_ payé, ironisa-t-elle en mangeant un bout.

- Faux, je t'ai glissé de l'argent dans tes poches.

Il découpa un morceau de la sucrerie et la posa sur sa langue pendant qu'elle le fixait. Il était adorable…

- On s'assoit ? proposa-t-il en pointant du doigt un banc recouvert de neige devant eux.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

Puis il l'entraina et s'assit sans faire attention au froid et à l'eau qui attaquaient déjà ses fesses.

- Bah… assied-toi.

Il tapa la place à côté de lui, envoyant de la neige un peu partout.

- Pour avoir les fesses mouillées ? Non merci.

oOoOoOoOo

- Je te hais : j'ai les fesses gelées maintenant, se lamenta-t-elle en se touchant le postérieur.

Elle grimaça puis prit un peu de la sucrerie pratiquement terminée.

- Je peux te les réchauffer moi, si tu veux.

Kate haussa un sourcil et il ouvrit la bouche.

- Ca faisait moins bizarre dans ma tête.

Il lui donna le bâton, prétextant ne plus avoir faim, et lui laissa la fin de barbe-à-papa. Elle sourit, enfourna le dernier morceau rose et sucré dans sa bouche, et visa une poubelle. En plein dans le mille.

- Tu me rends mon bonnet ? demanda-t-elle en tendant une main.

Il sortit ce qu'elle lui demandait et le lui enfonça sur la tête. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas lorsqu'elle toucha du bout des doigts le sommet de sa tête.

- Castle ! gronda-t-elle.

Ce dernier recula encore, les gens autour d'eux les fixaient, ne comprenant pas la soudaine colère de la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle tentait de ne pas sourire. Elle prit une poignée de neige dans ses mains et tenta de le rattraper.

- Ramène tes fesses ici que je te fasse manger de la neige !

- Mes fesses _congelées_, précisa-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Kate fit de-même et lui sauta sur le dos lorsqu'il trébucha dans la neige. Il tomba sous son poids et sa tête s'enfonça dans le sol neigeux, il cria comme une fillette. Elle éclata de rire et roula sur le côté, se couchant sur le dos et le fixa, une main posée sur son ventre.

Il lui sourit, rêveur devant son si jolie visage. Kate se pinça les lèvres, sous le charme, et tendit une main pour lui enlever la neige qui lui restait sur le front et près des yeux, coincée dans ses cils. Le souffle de l'écrivain se bloqua, son cœur s'emballa, et il eut une furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

Il eut un bruit, telle une boule de neige qui atteint sa cible, puis un plus gros flocon tomba sur la joue de Kate qui regarda en l'air. Elle écarquilla les yeux et il suivit son regard. Ils étaient sous un arbre où la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber… sur eux.

Castle se mit au-dessus de la jeune femme, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, la protégeant, et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules en éclatant de rire lorsqu'un manteau blanc les recouvrit. Le visage dans le cou de l'homme lui dans ses cheveux au doux parfum, elle riait, encore et encore, dévoilant sa gorge qu'il aurait aimé embrasser.

Il releva la tête et la regarda rire, la dévisageant, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un flocon tomba sur sa fine bouche rieuse.

Il le lui vola du bout des lèvres.

A nouveau, parce qu'elle aimait la neige, elle voulut le reprendre.

Alors il le lui rendit et sentit ses fins bras se nouer lentement autour de son cou…

oOoOoOoOo

_{Ecouter avec : Agnes Obel "Riverside"}_

_Un peu d'amour… juste un peu._

_Ou bien que cette peur disparaisse enfin… pour qu'elle puisse se lancer, devenir heureuse et rendre enfin tout cet amour qu'on lui offrait._

_Si souvent elle avait voulu baisser les bras mais la voix douce et rieuse de sa mère la hantait : _

_« On ne trouve pas la vérité sans la chercher, Katie, sans avoir tout donné pour l'obtenir »._

_Elle y avait cru et s'y était rattaché tellement fort qu'elle avait omit de vivre…_

_La routine, une chose qui l'effrayait depuis l'adolescence. _

_Puis, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle y avait sombré et, désormais, ce sentiment lui laissait un goût âpre dans la bouche… dans le cœur._

Il eut un éclat de rire, suivit de près par un autre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur.

La plaquant contre le mur, elle grogna dans sa bouche et enroula ses longues et fines jambes autour de sa taille, joignant ses pieds dans son dos.

Il passa ses deux mains sous son haut, les remontant lentement le long de sa colonne, provoquant une série de frissons chez la jeune femme tremblante d'émotion. Elle lui agrippait les cheveux, les tirait lorsqu'il lui mordait la lèvre inférieure. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa mais il l'aspira dans un nouveau baiser fiévreux.

Alors qu'il lui embrassait la mâchoire, elle lui titillait le lobe de l'oreille dans un sourire carnassier puis lui déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il manqua de la faire tomber et la brunette éclata d'un rire clair.

Sans pouvoir réellement l'expliquer – Beckett toujours dans les bras de l'écrivain – ils tombèrent sur le lit double de la jeune femme dans un nouveau rire de sa part. Il la retint d'une main dans le milieu du dos puis la déposa lentement sur les draps. Elle riait, euphorique et heureuse tandis qu'il l'embrassait un peu partout sur le visage.

La tête tournée, ses doigts près de sa bouche et un bras étendu, elle laissait les reines à son partenaire, un vestige de sourires aux lèvres. La chemise de l'homme avait depuis longtemps quitté les lieux. Peut-être reposait-elle dans le salon ?

La jeune flic regarda l'écrivain s'acharner sur les premiers boutons de son haut et se mordilla l'index dans un sourire encore plus grand. Il le lui vola du bout des lèvres et elle glissa quelques doigts sur sa nuque dans une douceur infinie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Un tiraillement au creux de sa poitrine la figea une poignée de seconde puis, soudainement, son sourire s'évanouit, les étoiles dans ses yeux disparurent, elles-aussi… Elle inversa rapidement les rôles, pivotant leur place.

Ses lèvres étaient tristement alignées, ses gestes calculés, presque sans chaleur… Elle dégagea les mains douces de l'homme de son chemisier puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Son cœur affolé par l'étreinte bondit dans sa poitrine en comprenant son si soudain changement d'attitude.

- Kate… murmura-t-il en sentant les mains de sa partenaire glisser vers sa boucle de ceinture.

D'un geste brusque, il lui attrapa les mains et le baiser violent prit fin dans un bruissement de lèvres. Le souffle haletant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour ne pas défaillir. Il caressa tendrement son visage et put voir un mouvement vif sous ses paupières obstinément closes.

Elle cillait.

Lentement, il bascula au-dessus d'elle, ses bras l'entourant, ayant peur qu'elle ne se brise qu'une quelconque façon.

Les bras fins de sa muse tombèrent de chaque côté de son visage, comme désarticulés, sans vie… à bout. Elle tremblait comme une feuille dans sa douce et protectrice étreinte. Ainsi positionnés, il eut l'impression de couver un oiseau blessé qui, désormais, avait peur de rentrer chez les siens, de montrer au grand jour qu'il revenait de loin… tel un miraculé.

Il embrassa ses paupières fortement closes, cachant ces yeux et ce regard rieurs qu'il aimait tant ses deux joues rosies puis le bout de son nez. Elle le fronça et un début de sourire vint étirer sa bouche qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. Redressant la tête, elle le lui rendit faiblement.

Il glissa vers sa mâchoire, déposa un baiser sous son oreille puis une pluie le long de sa gorge. Il frotta son nez contre son cou et esquissa un sourire en sentant ses poils se hérisser.

Il embrassa le creux sous sa gorge puis descendit lentement, déposant un baiser à chaque millimètre. Elle releva légèrement les jambes, ses doigts et ses orteils serrant fortement les draps beiges. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, bouche entrouverte, yeux clôt.

Il détacha un bouton et embrassa la parcelle de peau découverte. Deuxième bouton, deuxième baiser elle frémit et remonta ses genoux pour l'inciter à continuer. Troisième bouton, un nouveau baiser mais la poitrine de la jeune femme cessa de se surélever. Au quatrième, il put sentir le ventre de sa partenaire se contracter il s'empressa d'embrasser les quelques millimètres de peau nouvelle.

Elle tenta de l'arrêter d'une main bien trop fébrile. Il lui embrassa les doigts et donna un doux baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Puis la déposa le long de son corps tremblant.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle d'une voix paniquée, arrête…

Il tira les deux pans de la chemise blanche du bout des doigts, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge de la même couleur innocente. L'écrivain ne put empêcher son souffle de se bloquer à la vue de cette tâche ronde et rosée entre ses deux poumons. Si petite et pourtant à l'origine de tous ces maux…

- Je t'en prie… arrête, le supplia-t-elle la voix chargée de sanglots et de douleur.

Ses pieds glissèrent sur les draps puis ses jambes cédèrent… elles s'écroulèrent sur le matelas dans une mélodie qui lui vrillait le cœur et l'âme. La jeune femme brisée se dégagea de son étreinte en glissant vers la tête du lit, refermant sa chemise entrouverte avec une main que la brunette garda contre elle. Ramenant ses jambes contre son buste, elle les entoura d'un bras.

Elle tourna la tête, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Elle n'était pas prête… pas maintenant. Le serait-elle seulement un jour ? Il vit ses longs cils disparaitre sous ses paupières closes et son cœur se fendit un peu plus.

Il s'approcha encore, lentement, et vit avec douleur la jeune femme resserrer sa prise autour de ses jambes. Attrapant ses deux mains glacées, il les serra dans les siennes et Kate laissa tomber ses bras, lâchant prise…

En tirant doucement sur ses mains, il l'attira contre lui et elle passa faiblement ses bras autour de son cou, posant son menton sur son épaule, sans un bruit, fixant un point devant elle, le regard un peu absent. Castle posa ses mains dans son dos et la serra fort comme pour lui donner toute la force dont elle avait besoin.

Pour la rassurer, il resserra sa prise autour de son corps frêle et tremblant.

Parce qu'en tant qu'âmes meurtries, les mots ne leur suffisaient plus…

oOoOoOoOo

- Alors, cette sortie avec Beckett ? demanda Nikki lorsque l'écrivain apparut dans le loft.

Il passa devant elle, sans la voir.

- Castle ? l'appela-t-elle.

- Mmmh ?

- Tout va bien ?

Elle descendit du tabouret de bar pour s'approcher.

- Oui. Non, ça va.

Il eut silence pendant lequel Rick fixa un point invisible devant lui.

- Comment étais-tu au courant de ma sortie avec Beckett ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Alexis, sourit-elle.

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit deux verres à pied.

- Pas trop de neige dans le col ? s'amusa Nikki.

Il suspendit la bouteille de vin en l'air et releva les yeux vers elle.

- Comment tu… ?

- La boule de neige, l'arbre. C'est moi qui en ai lancé une.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui tendit son verre qu'elle attrapa en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Elle fixa l'intérieur de son verre, tournant le socle entre ses doigts.

- Pour faire avancer les choses.

Nikki releva les yeux.

- Parce que votre premier pas se fera dans la neige, et non sur la terre ferme. Il sera fragile et instable.

Sourire retrouvé, il leva son verre pour trinquer.

- Alors, au premier pas dans la neige.

Elle sourit.

- Oui, au premier pas dans la neige.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement agréable, annonciateur de la prochaine bataille à remporter.

* * *

><p><em>Je veux pleins de reviews ! Peut-être que le chapitre s'écrira plus vite... *héhéhé*<em>

_Allez hop ! On clique._

_A bientôt._


	11. No light

_****_Mon dieu, j'ai tellement honte !

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente.

Voici enfin la suite !

Merci à :

**Solealuna**, **Mandou-land**, **kalhan03**, **IFON91**, **ciliega**, **Abva, Elenthya** (comme ça fait plaisir d'avoir un commentaire de quelqu'un qui écrit aussi bien !), **caskettp, caskett4ever13, angela, Chouckett, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, HeartinCages, soniacaskettshipper **et **Shoukapik **pour tous vos commentaires !

* * *

><p><em>Le mal existe, mais pas sans le bien, comme l'ombre existe, mais pas sans la lumière.<em>

Alfred de MUSSET.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>__** No light.**_

Il y a des jours où tout allait bien, tout fonctionnait, où elle souriait. Et d'autres où elle ne voulait pas se lever le matin, rester dans son lit, le visage caché sous ses couvertures s'entendre soupirer et s'obliger à fermer les yeux.

Elle sentait encore ses mains sur son corps, ses baisers dans son cou et le son de sa voix au creux de son oreille. Elle sentait aussi la douleur cuisante entre ses deux poumons qui la lançait au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Cette souffrance qui l'avait faite reculer.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous repoussé, Kate ?

Elle cligna des yeux, revenant dans la pièce où se trouvait son corps son esprit, sa douleur, encore dans sa chambre, tremblante sous ses baisers de la veille.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai sentit la douleur… et… et je n'ai pas pu.

Sa voix trembla et elle détourna le regard.

- Il ne vous jugera pas, Kate. Il ne vous aimera pas moins à cause de votre cicatrice.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Vous le savez. Et vous en avez justement peur.

Soupirant, elle s'assis lentement sur l'accoudoir, ses cheveux cachant son visage à la mine fatiguée.

- J'étais persuadée d'être guérie. Je voulais y croire…

- Vous n'êtes pas guérie, Kate.

- Le serais-je seulement un jour ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Elle, cherchant l'espoir qu'elle ne parvenait plus à percevoir lui, prêt à tout pour qu'elle se fasse enfin confiance.

- C'est à vous d'en décider. Voulez-vous éteindre les lumières et faire face à vos démons, dans le noir le plus complet ?

Kate inspira profondément, son doigt redessinant les contours d'une petite statuette près d'elle.

- Oui, je crois.

Une larme glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres sèches de ces secrets murmurés.

oOoOoOoOo

Les cheveux dans tous les sens, la mine froissée, il entra dans la cuisine en traînant la patte. Martha, un bol de café noir entre les mains, fixa son fils, un sourcil relevé.

- Richard, tout va bien ?

- Dans le meilleur des mondes, marmotta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il lança un « 'jour » à Nikki qui cuisinait puis se laissa littéralement tomber sur la chaise de bar. Sa création fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard inquiet de l'actrice.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kate ? demanda la génitrice de l'écrivain, une peur à peine voilée dans la voix.

Cette question surpris Nikki.

- Non, elle va bien. Enfin... je crois.

Et comme toujours, la muse de papier ne perdit pas l'occasion de se taire, le dos tourné aux deux adultes.

- C'est toujours dur de se faire rejeter juste avant l'acte.

Presque immédiatement, elle sentit le regard glacé de l'écrivain lui vriller la nuque mais resta concentrée sur sa tâche.

- Désolé mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, fit-elle en un haussements d'épaules.

Elle déposa une première pancake dans l'assiette, sous les yeux meurtriers de son créateur.

- Oh Richard, je suis navrée.

- Je... je m'inquiète plus que je ne suis blessé, avoua-t-il en se servant une tasse du breuvage noir.

Il scruta un instant ce liquide qui les rapprochait tant, tout les deux, puis repoussa presque malgré lui le récipient.

- Je sais qu'elle veut une avancée dans notre relation, qu'elle est enfin en paix avec son passé et...

- Tu es sûr qu'elle l'est ? le coupa sa mère en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

- Je... prononça-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils, soudainement en plein doute.

- A quel moment s'est-elle braquée ?

Il se dandina sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise. C'était terriblement gênant de discuter de ça avec sa propre mère. Mais ce fut en sentant le sourire narquois de Nikki qu'il se lança finalement.

- Je lui ai ouvert le chemisier et...

Il plissa les yeux.

- Elle a complètement paniqué.

Le brouillard se dissipa brutalement et il eut envie de s'éclater la tête contre les murs.

- Mais quel abruti ! Idiot, imbécile ! jura-t-il. Quel _con _! lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il se frappa le front avec le creux de sa main, les yeux fermés au possible.

- La cicatrice ! expliqua-t-il. Elle a eu peur de mon regard lorsque je verrai sa _cicatrice_ .

- Quelle cicatrice ? demanda Nikki.

- Il y a plus d'un an, Kate s'est faite tirer dessus, près du cœur.

Il vit avec étonnement Heat amener délicatement une main à son buste, les yeux un peu perdus. Il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune trace de ce genre, et son geste lui mit du baume au cœur. Peut-être se sentait-elle plus proche de son alter-égo qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire ?

- Cours, et va la voir, murmura Nikki dans un souffle. Parce qu'à sa place, je serai au bord de la crise de nerfs et pleine de regrets.

Castle termina son café d'une traite, attrapa ses clés, son manteau puis ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse en répétant « merci » sans cesse.

Alexis, débraillée, demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Pancakes ? demanda Nikki en lui montrant sa poêle sous les éclats de rire de Martha.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin du canapé, les genoux repliés contre son buste, et regardait sans vraiment suivre un talk-show visiblement drôle d'après les rires qui s'échappaient du poste. Trois coups frappés à sa porte dans une mélodie si reconnaissable pour Kate qu'elle resta figée un instant, prise de panique.

Anis, près d'elle, s'étira et se mit à couiner doucement. Elle trouva dans les yeux bleus du chaton la force et le courage nécessaires pour aller ouvrir.

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, lâcha l'écrivain dès qu'il la vit. J'ai été irrespectueux envers toi, et Dieu sait pourtant à quel point je te respecte.

Elle s'accrocha à la chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber sous la surprise.

- Je suis parti comme un voleur et t'ai laissé seule, aveuglé par ma blessure d'égo, continua-t-il. Je suis un abruti égoïste.

Il eut un silence bientôt brisé par une boule de poils qui se frottait contre sa maîtresse en miaulant, manquant d'attention. Aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre, ils se baissèrent en même temps et leur main se croisèrent sur le dos du chaton. Kate retira la sienne presque immédiatement, comme brûlée, puis observa les doigts de l'écrivain caresser le jeune chat qui ronronnait de plaisir.

Gêné par le regard de sa muse porté sur lui, il releva les yeux et croisa ceux un peu tristes de Beckett. Elle les détourna et d'un même mouvement maladroit, ils se relevèrent. Mais ils ne pensaient pas être aussi proche. Ils ne pensaient pas non plus que leurs lèvres se seraient touchées, presque frôlées de manière si volatile. Des papillons dans le ventre, ils se fixèrent, le souffle déjà oublié. Puis tous les évènements de la veille disparurent lorsqu'enfin, Kate ferma les yeux avant même qu'il ne l'embrasse. Une fois fait, il eut l'impression de lui avoir dérobé ce baiser. Il se permit alors de le lui rendre lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, ses longs et fins doigts accrochés à sa chemise. Les siens trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à sa joue brûlante qu'il caressa doucement. Ils se perdirent ensuite dans sa longue chevelure tandis qu'il rapprochait leur corps d'une main dans son dos.

La magie fut brisée lorsque quelque chose lui passa entre les jambes. Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis se retira des lèvres de sa partenaire qui laissa échapper un imperceptible grognement.

- Anis, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Mmh, répondit-elle les yeux toujours clos.

- Anis a filé.

- Quoi ? réagit-elle enfin en se dégageant brusquement des bras de l'écrivain.

Elle vit au bout du couloir sa boule de poils gratter à la porte des escaliers. Il se laissait glisser de tout son long contre l'acier, essayait de passer une patte dessous. Le chaton tenta même d'impressionner l'objet en faisant le gros dos puis une roulade. Il fut néanmoins très heureux lorsque sa maîtresse le pris dans ses bras et passa devant l'écrivain sans un mot.

Mais la porte qu'elle ne ferma pourtant pas lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait rester.

oOoOoOoOo

- Tu es en colère contre Kate, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Alexis.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien ressenti ton animosité à son égard. Et si moi je l'ai senti, Beckett la vécu puissance dix.

La jeune fille baissa doucement les yeux, embrassée.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Alexis releva vivement la tête.

- Ce qu'elle a fait ? Mais rien justement ! Ca fait cinq ans que mon père poireaute, _cinq_ ! Toujours en attente de quelque chose qui ne vient jamais, d'un sourire, d'un...

Les mains de Nikki levées en signe de défense coupa l'adolescente dans sa tirade. Elle eut un court soupire, coléreuse.

- Elle lui a menti sur la chose la plus importante pour mon père : les sentiments.

La fille de papier haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- A sa fusillade, papa lui a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Avant ?

- Pendant.

Nikki écarquilla les yeux.

- Et à son réveil, elle a feint l'amnésie pour ne pas faire face. Elle lui a menti pendant un an.

Heat adopta une moue songeuse.

- Ecoute, Alexis. Tout ceci est passé, ils se sont blessés, mentis puis pardonnés ; ce n'est pas là le principal ?

Voyant que la jeune fille se braquait, la création de son père reprit :

- Si Rook m'avait dit la même chose dans ces mêmes conditions, face à tant de problèmes à résoudre, je lui aurai aussi menti. Ca ne veut pourtant pas dire que je ne ressens rien à son égard - mon dieu, heureusement qu'il n'est pas là - seulement que ces mots, je n'étais pas prête à les entendre.

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, bien sûr. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, qu'il soit justement _là_.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'aime aussi ? Autant que mon père l'aime ? demanda la jeune Castle.

- Je suis sûre, sourit Nikki. Aussi sûre que...

_Que j'aime ce crétin de Jameson Rook._

- Bref, termina-t-elle en un rire nerveux. Rassurée ?

- Oui, acquiesça doucement Alexis avec un sourire.

Il eut un silence durant lequel Nikki sut que l'adolescente souhaitait rajouter quelque chose.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais en colère contre le Lieutenant Beckett que je ne l'apprécie pas.

- Je sais, Alexis, la rassura-t-elle.

- Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, elle mérite tout le respect du monde.

Après une bref hésitation, Alexis continua :

- Et je comprends toutes ses décisions, maintenant. J'étais seulement obnubilée par la douleur de mon père.

- Tu es bien trop intelligente pour ton âge, on te l'a déjà dit ? s'amusa Nikki en posant une main sur son bras. Ce serait plutôt le rôle de ton père celui que tu tiens, là !

Alexis sourit d'une telle manière que ses yeux se plissèrent malicieusement, Heat les trouva d'un bleu tout à fait magnifique et si commun pour elle. Alors qu'elle se levait pour se refaire un café, une douleur fulgurante la pris à l'arrière du crâne, et lèvres entrouvertes, elle s'écroula, la tasse éclatant en de milliers de morceaux.

- Nikki ! hurla l'adolescente en se précipitant à ses côtés. Grand-mère ! alerta-t-elle.

Cette dernière descendit les marches, rapidement, inquiète par le soudaine vacarme et l'appel de sa petite-fille.

- Alexis ? appela-t-elle en ne la voyant pas.

Elle fit quelque pas de plus, intriguée à la vue du verre au sol puis...

- Oh mon dieu, laissa-t-elle échapper en couvrant sa bouche d'une main.

- Elle allait très bien et puis, brusquement, j'ai entendu la tasse et dans la seconde qui a suivit, elle était par terre.

La jeune fille paniquait totalement, des larmes emplirent ses jolis yeux.

- Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a !

- Calme-toi, Alexis, on va tenter de la réveiller puis on appellera une ambulance.

Martha dégagea doucement le visage de Nikki des quelques mèches importunes.

- Allez, debout joli cœur, supplia-t-elle en tapotant ses joues blanches.

Comme par magie, les paupières de la fille de papier s'ouvrirent brusquement sous la surprise et le soulagement des deux rousses.

- Kate, murmura Nikki, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Alexis fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y-a-t-il avec Kate, ma chère ?

- Kate est en danger.

oOoOoOoOo

Des explications qui ne venaient pas. Un regard, un corps, qui ne voulaient rien dévoiler. Une douleur toujours aussi forte à l'arrière de la tête.

- Papa est avec le lieutenant Beckett, réalisa soudainement Alexis.

Nikki fronça d'autant plus les sourcils et enfonça son pied sur la pédale.

- A droite, à droite ! cria l'adolescente en s'accrochant au siège devant elle.

Heat pouvait sentir la panique augmenter d'un cran tandis qu'elle combattait toujours la souffrance au niveau de son crâne. Elle plissait les yeux lorsque la douleur se faisait trop forte. Elle se jeta pratiquement de la voiture en marche et courut à toute allure jusqu'à l'immeuble. Nikki oublia rapidement l'ascenseur et monta les marches quatre à quatre, sa blessure d'origine inconnue momentanément oubliée.

Elle amorça un geste vers sa ceinture puis se souvint qu'aucune arme s'y trouvait. Les poings serrés, elle s'aventura dans le couloir sombre, les sens en alerte. Un bruit de verre qui se casse lui fit accélérer le pas, le souffle court, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- C'est la porte là-bas, murmura Alexis derrière elle, manquant de lui faire avoir une attaque.

- Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture, grogna-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Reste près de moi surtout, murmura Nikki en franchissant le seuil de la porte restée ouverte.

Alexis fit passer son regard un peu partout.

- Papa ! hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui, oubliant l'ordre de son aînée.

Elle releva la tête de son père qui avait basculé pitoyablement sur son épaule et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

- Je vais bien, grogna-t-il en bougeant légèrement. Il m'a momentanément paralysé.

- Il ? demanda Nikki en s'approchant.

Le bruit des portes d'ascenseur qui se ferment fit renaître une montée d'adrénaline le long de son corps et elle fila dans le couloir.

_Cet enfoiré n'a tout de-même pas pris l'ascenseur ?_

Elle dévala les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber entre deux marches, bousculant les murs trop présents. Elle déboula dans le hall, les lourdes portes d'acier se refermaient juste devant son nez. Nikki entendit des crissements de pneus et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir, au loin, les phares rouges sang de la voiture qu'elle venait de conduire.

Elle jura aussi fort qu'elle le pu, si impuissante et remplie de culpabilité.

Lorsque Nikki rentra pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans l'appartement son alter-égo ce fut pour voir son créateur, toujours au sol, sous le choc. Alexis tentait vainement de le sortir de sa léthargie.

- Castle, te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle doucement à s'accroupissant devant lui.

Comme s'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, il sursauta au son de cette voix, _sa _voix. Mais en croisant son regard bien différent de celui de sa muse, il retomba dans les abymes.

- Il a fait en sorte que j'assiste à toute la scène, impuissant. Je voulais tellement l'aider.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent brusquement tandis qu'il revivait la scène encore et encore.

- Qui ça, il ? lui demanda à nouveau Nikki.

- Il veut me tuer à petit feu, me détruire de l'intérieur, continua Castle d'un regard totalement absent. Pourquoi ce doit être toujours à Kate de trinquer ? De rattraper les erreurs des autres ?

Nikki Heat encadra le visage de l'écrivain de ses mains, tentant vainement d'attirer son attention, de le faire revenir à la réalité. Mais ne serait-elle pas pire ? La perle d'eau qui s'écrasa contre son pouce la fit douter.

- Castle, il faut que tu me dises de _qui_ tu parles !

Et Alexis, tout près, retenait au mieux ses larmes.

- Il la frappé et je l'ai regardé faire, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher... sans pouvoir détourner les yeux.

Elle le gifla et la douleur sur sa joue, pourtant non-équivalente à celle de son cœur, le réveilla. Il revint du pays des cauchemar pour glisser dans un nouveau et souffla du bout de ses lèvres tremblantes :

- Le triple tueur.


	12. Eet

_****_Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Eh bien ! Je suis contente d'avoir eu autant de commentaire ! Merci beaucoup !

Je m'explique pour le titre de ce chapitre : "Eet" est, normalement, la touche "retour" sur les machines à écrire.

Donc merci à :

**Sarah d'Emeraude : **Oui, pour avoir stagner, elle a stagner cette fiction xD Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

**Guest : **Merci ! Oui, je sais, j'ai été vache sur ce coup-là !

**Camlapro : **Je ne tuerai jamais mon personnage préféré, enfin ! Ce serait un sacrilège. Je verrai pour Rook ! ;) Merci pour ton commentaire.

**HeartinCages : **Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cette histoire avec 3xk ne ressemble pas aux autres ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire :)

**Manooon : **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Kate, va, elle en a vu d'autre ! Merci beaucoup ^^

**ShouKapik : **Pourquoi il revient ? Parce qu'il me fallait un tueur intelligent et pas franchement commun, on a tous vu le méchant qui veut se venger de Castle parce u'il lui a volé la vendette et autres trucs. Donc, je change ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Ciliega : **Je désespérai un peu aussi de ne pouvoir continuer ma fiction xD Je suis vraiment contente et assez fière qu'elle fasse partie de tes préférées ! :D Exactement, Nikki va inverser les rôles. Merci beaucouuuuup pour ton commentaire !

**Mandou-land : **Eh oui, le gros vilain est de retour ! Faire mal ? Peut-être :3 Merci pour ton commentaire :)

**Soniacaskettshipper : **Vraiment contente qu'elle soit dans cette liste-là ! :D J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard... Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Chouckett : **Je t'ai déjà remercié par SMS mais... je le refais ici : MERCI ! :D

**Lacritique : **Ton pseudo m'a fait bien rire ! Je saiiis, j'ai été vraiment, vraiment vache de finir ainsi, je m'en excuse ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Madoka ayu : **Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires en chaînes, ça fait plaisir ! ;) Ensuite, dans les livres, je sais que c'est Rook qui se fait tirer dessus (d'ailleurs, pas au même endroit que Kate mais sous la cage thoracique), je voulais simplement que Nikki se mette à la place de Kate et dans sa tête pour conseiller Castle sur la marche à suivre, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait reçu une balle ou quoi que ce soit le sous-entendant. Ensuite, j'ai intégré 3xk dans mon histoire d'une façon assez brusque parce que je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais raconter d'autre sans que ça devienne chiant et gnagnan au possible. Je ne l'ai pas fait intervenir pour rien, tu verras avec ce chapitre.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur mon dernier Os ! Alors... merci ! :D

* * *

><p><em>On ne se <em>_rencontre __qu'en se __heurtant __et __chacun __portant __dans ses mains __ses __entrailles __déchirées __accuse __l'autre qui __ramasse __les siennes._

Gustave FLAUBERT

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>__** Eet.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Il entendait des murmures bruyants, voyait des gestes flous. Son cri qui avait déchiré son cœur, et lui, inerte au sol. Puis on l'avait assommé et il avait assisté à la scène, comateux, une larme aussi légère qu'une plume avait glissé lentement sur sa joue tandis que sous ses yeux hagards on la lui arrachait. Simplement, tranquillement.

Il le pensait disparu, peut-être même mort. Et il s'était fait avoir. Simplement, tranquillement.

- Castle, tu m'entends ?

On lui tapota la joue tandis qu'il fixait l'endroit même où elle s'était volatilisée. Une main chaude attrapa son avant-bras, et l'écrivain sortit doucement de son cauchemar.

- Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est _exactement_ passé, lui demanda doucement Nikki.

Il ne vit même pas ses collègues et amis lever un sourcil en remarquant le tutoiement.

- Je sais pas... je ne me souviens plus.

Lanie s'approcha prudemment et posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille de papier.

- Il est en état de choc pour le moment, laisse-le Kate.

_Kate ?_ Il ne comprenait plus rien. C'était justement Kate qui s'était faite enlever sous ses yeux...

- Je... oui.

Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couverture qu'on lui avait donné et frissonna. Elle le laissa-là, inquiète, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

- Qui était cette fille ? demanda la légiste.

- Aucune idée, je suis sortie acheter des glaces, Castle est resté ici... quand je suis revenue, il était déjà _comme ça_ et tout était ravagé.

- Il a vu l'identité du type ?

Nikki se pinça les lèvres, se sentant dépassée par ces mensonges qu'elle ne cessait d'inventer. Bon sang, elle ressemblait tant à Lauren.

- Le triple tueur.

- Merde... lâcha Lanie en se passant une main sur le visage.

_Si seulement elle savait..._

- Tu peux m'expliquer un truc, Kate.

Nikki haussa les sourcils, en attente.

- Hier encore, tu avais les cheveux longs et aujourd'hui...

La muse déglutit doucement.

- Besoin de changement, expliqua-t-elle simplement dans un sourire difficile.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles de l'avant, sourit doucement la jeune femme en fixant un certain écrivain.

Nikki ne se sentit pas à sa place, comme ayant l'impression de voler le cœur et les sentiments de son double.

- Mais je te préfère quand même avec les cheveux longs, termina-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Heat lui lança un regard noir et Lanie rit doucement.

- Et Alexis ? demanda cette dernière.

La fille de papier soupira, et désigna une porte close du menton.

- Elle n'est toujours pas sortie...

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

Nikki lui sourit, touchée.

- Non, ça va. Je vais le faire.

oOoOoOoOo

- Alexis ? demanda doucement la jeune femme en entrant.

Sur le lit de la muse de son père, elle était assise et caressait du bout des doigts les draps un peu froissés. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsque Nikki ferma délicatement la porte.

- Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Non, répondit simplement l'adolescente.

Heat s'arrêta, ne sachant pas si sa présence lui était bénéfique ou si justement, la solitude était son refuge.

- Tu souhaites être seule ?

- Non, répéta Alexis sur le même ton.

Sa voix avait légèrement chavirée cette fois, alors Nikki fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Sa main allait toucher le bras de la jeune Castle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître...

- Papa, balbutia-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Les larmes montèrent bien trop rapidement et roulèrent sur les joues froides de l'enfant. Après un échange de regard, la création et le créateur permutèrent leur place. Sans la moindre hésitation, le père s'assit près de sa fille et lui prit sa main tremblante qu'il tenta de réchauffer entre les siennes toutes aussi gelées. De ses pouces, il lui essuya son visage souillé par les pleurs.

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-il.

C'était à se demander lequel des deux il souhaitait convaincre.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- C'est idiot mais... je me sens coupable de quelque chose envers le lieutenant Beckett.

Castle passa une main sur les paupières closes de sa fille.

- Coupable de quoi ?

- Je... je n'ai pas été très agréable avec elle depuis quelques mois et Nikki et moi en avons parlé toute à l'heure.

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Et maintenant, elle a disparu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avec elle, de m'excuser...

- Alexis, si elle s'est faite enlever, ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

- Je le sais ça. Seulement, j'ai une boule dans la gorge rien que d'y penser. J'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière.

Une nouvelle larme roula et heurta son nez.

- Ca s'appelle du regret, _pumpkin_.

Lorsque ses doigts tremblants s'emmêlèrent avec le feu, il se fit la promesse que Kate Beckett rentrerait à la maison pour Noël.

oOoOoOoOo

Le tissu dans sa bouche lui coupait le coin des lèvres, elle fronça les sourcils et tenta d'avaler. Elle fit un bruit de gorge répugnant et une grimace prit place sur son visage. Il y avait aussi cette douleur à l'arrière de sa tête, si vive que ses battements de cœur y résonnaient. Elle voulut se masser à cet endroit mais ses mains restèrent immobiles.

_Attachées, bien sûr._

Alors enfin, elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux qui se mirent à papillonner.

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscience ? Deux, quatre heures ? Un jour ?_

Elle tenta de bouger puis grogna de frustration. Elle voulait juste se gratter le nez ! Kate le fronça dans tous les sens pour apaiser cette envie si dérangeante. Lorsque son ventre se manifesta, Beckett déduisit qu'elle était plantée sur cette chaise inconfortable depuis seulement quelques heures. Ses fesses étaient engourdies et elle n'avait pas encore soif (Beckett, pas ses fesses). Elle tenta de bouger puis, frustrée, s'arrêta. Elle se sentit si seule...

Son sang se glaça brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Où était-il ? Où était _Castle_ ?

Prise d'une sorte de panique, elle s'énerva sur sa chaise et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Je vois que Katherine Beckett est réveillée.

Cette dernière se tendit immédiatement et braqua son regard dans la pénombre.

- Tant mieux, continua Tyson.

Elle ne le voyait toujours pas, ça l'agaçait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cracha-t-elle.

- Vous tuer, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle manqua de sursauter mais se retint de justesse. Jamais elle ne lui ferait ce plaisir.

- Eh bien, allez-y ! Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Kate l'entendit renifler sarcastiquement et sa mâchoire se crispa sous la colère. Il s'éloigna d'elle, arme en main mains baissée le long de son corps.

Ses poignets la brûlaient tandis qu'elle continuait de le scruter d'un regard aussi noir que la nuit. Il esquissa un sourire devant son air, elle était prête à lui bondir dessus.

- Votre écrivain a fichu ma vie en l'air.

A l'entente de son partenaire, son souffle s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et son cœur démarra une course folle. Allait-il bien ? Etait-il en sécurité ?

- Où est Castle ? demanda-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée.

- Mon visage est placardé partout, je suis connu de tous, continua-t-il. J'ai pensé que changer de tête me sauverait la mise mais même le chirurgien a pris peur en me reconnaissant.

Il y eut un rictus indescriptible sur le visage du lieutenant. Fier ? Moqueur ? Il hésitait, et il aimait ça.

- _Où_ est Castle ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux noirs de rage.

- Paralysé, peut-être mort.

Elle tenta de lui bondir dessus pour le faire taire, le faire payer, mais ses liens la maintinrent en place.

- Espèce de... ! cracha-t-elle entre ses dents tandis qu'il souriait.

Le suivant du regard, Beckett le vit prendre quelque chose un peu plus loin. Il lui semblait qu'il venait d'appuyer sur un bouton.

- Dites bonjour à la caméra, Lieutenant, fit-il en lui montrant un téléphone.

Et tandis qu'elle bouillonnait de rage sur sa chaise, elle hurla lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce :

- Si vous avez touché un seul cheveu de mon partenaire, je jure que je vous tuerai !

oOoOoOoOo

- Des vidéos de surveillance dans le coin ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Rien.

Castle soupira, baissant le nez sur sa tasse fumante. Il n'en avait même plus envie.

- Ca aurait été bien trop facile, marmonna-t-il.

Ryan posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit, rassurant.

- On va la retrouver, tu verras.

- Comme toujours, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Esposito arriva et interrogea son partenaire du regard, celui-ci haussa les épaules, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

- Alors comme ça, on était chez Beckett ?

A l'entente de ce nom, le cœur de Castle se serra. Ils ignoraient tout... ils ne pouvaient le comprendre. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour se justifier, Nikki fit son entrée.

_Merci mon dieu._

- Raley, Ochoa, où en sont les dépositions des témoins ? demanda-t-elle, le nez dans ses papiers.

Face au silence, elle releva doucement la tête, intriguée.

- J'attends ! fit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Raley ? répéta Ryan, surpris.

- Ochoa ? compléta Javier.

Elle questionna son créateur du regard qui, bien sûr, avait les yeux partout sauf sur elle.

- Je voulais vérifier si vous suiviez bien, se justifia-t-elle tant bien que mal. Ce qui est le cas, super.

Silence.

- Alors, ces dépositions ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Les deux partenaires sursautèrent et Kevin chercha un dossier sur son bureau ensevelit de paperasse qu'il donna à sa « patronne ».

- Un témoin, Mattias Hills, a manqué de se faire écraser par Jerry Tyson, la voiture appartenait à...

- Moi, fit Castle.

Nikki hocha la tête, son regard parcourant les pages.

- Tu pourrais me donner la plaque d'immatriculation ?

A nouveau, les Gars furent surpris par le tutoiement.

- Pas de problème, acquiesça l'écrivain en sortant son téléphone.

La fille de papier se désintéressa de sa lecture et releva les yeux vers Castle.

- C'est le moment de bidouiller ton truc ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Ca peut être très mal interprété « bidouiller ton truc », lui fit-il remarquer, toujours focaliser sur l'écran.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Tu as de quoi noter ?

Nikki déboucha son feutre pour toute réponse et écrivit le liste de numéros qu'il lui dictait sur ce tableau blanc si familier.

- Bon les Gars, fit-elle en se tournant vers ses deux collègues, lancez des avis de recherche pour la voiture et tenez-moi au courant.

Ils opinèrent du chef et partirent s'installer à leur bureau respectif, téléphone déjà à l'oreille. Heat incendia son créateur du regard qui se tassa légèrement. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, il la suivit jusque dans la salle de repos.

- Tu en as d'autre des comme ça ? s'énerva-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

- C'est pas vrai ? ironisa-t-elle. Leurs noms déjà...

- Kevin Ryan et Javier Esposito.

- Et la légiste ?

- Lanie Parish.

Elle attrapa une tasse, une bleue... celle de Beckett. Castle tressaillit à ce détail et lui enleva le _mug_ des mains. Nikki le regarda reposer le récipient à sa place initiale sans comprendre.

- C'est... celui de Kate.

Elle eut un sourire tendre pour lui et posa une main encourageante sur son avant-bras.

- Dis-moi, Sharon Hinesburg... elle existe ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en retirant sa main.

Il eut envie de rire devant son air plein d'espoir mais son cœur était bien trop abîmé pour ce sentiment, il se contenta d'un sourire.

- Non.

- Tant mieux ! J'ai horreur de ce prénom de toute manière.

- Du prénom, seulement ?

Elle grogna pour toute réponse et porta la tasse à sa bouche.

- Hum ! fit-elle en avalant. Et le Capitaine ?

- Victoria Gates, surnommée Iron Gates.

Elle rit doucement et ressembla tellement à Kate que le cœur de Castle rata un battement. Il aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle soit là, à partager un énième café en sa compagnie.

- Avant de partir, ce soir, je prendrai les dossiers du triple tueur avec moi, fit Nikki en regardant à l'extérieur. Je veux absolument tout savoir de lui, jusqu'à sa couleur préférée.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait ce genre de détail dans les dossiers, réfléchit l'écrivain.

- Et pourtant ça devrait !

Castle sourit tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle, tasse en main. Elle s'assit au bureau de son double et lui resta debout, près de sa chaise. Quelque chose semblait ne pas aller, ils n'étaient pas à leur place. La muse de papier posa ses coudes sur la table et mit sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant.

- C'est déprimant, la seule piste qu'on ait, les Gars sont déjà dessus.

- Déprimant, oui.

Intriguée, elle releva la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Assieds-toi ! fit-elle en désignant la chaise d'une main.

- Je ne peux pas.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne peux pas _m'asseoir_ pendant que Kate se fait probablement torturée quelque part.

Elle déglutit, l'air soudain glacé et il lui apparut alors sur le point d'imploser à tout moment.

- Si c'était Rook à la place, comment réagirais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, le regard froid.

Elle se leva brusquement, la chaise à roulettes alla taper dans le bureau derrière, et pointa le torse de l'écrivain de son index.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, alors arrête d'essayer de me mettre des images horribles en tête.

Ils se défièrent du regard, l'un imposant et l'autre féline.

- Mais toi, comment réagirais-tu si tu tombais dans un monde où même celle que tu aimes n'existe plus ? siffla-t-elle en lui renvoyant l'ascenseur.

Elle vit dans ses yeux que la colère venait de s'apaiser. Il eut un silence durant lequel rancœur, impuissance et douleur étaient suspendues.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Non, _je_ suis désolée, nuança-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Du bout des doigts, il toucha l'un des accoudoirs de sa chaise sans pouvoir s'y assoir.

- Je suis désolée si je te donne l'impression de ne pas m'investir pour retrouver Kate mais...

Elle serra sa tasse presque froid d'une main.

- C'est vraiment difficile de tout contrôler ou du moins essayer dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien malgré les derniers évènements, seulement je me sens tellement inutile...

- Et moi donc ! se lamenta Nikki.

- Yo ! fit Esposito dans son dos.

Heat tourna la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Alors ?

- La voiture a été retrouvée sur un parking, près d'un bâtiment désaffecté, expliqua-t-il.

- Voilà l'adresse, intervint Ryan en lui tendant un bout de papier. La scientifique y est déjà.

- Vous y êtes allés ? demanda Nikki en lisant l'adresse.

- Oui, firent-ils en même temps.

- Et ? s'impatienta Castle.

- Rien, pas de témoin, répondit Kevin en s'excusant du regard.

Alors que l'écrivain baissait les yeux, l'irlandais rajouta :

- Mais Lanie a qualifié la voiture de « mine d'or », fit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains.

Et Ryan vit aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu, l'espoir renaître dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Nikki lui fit d'ailleurs un sourire qu'il ne vit pas, focaliser sur cet élément encourageant.

- Des caméras de surveillance cette fois ?

- Oui, on attend les enregistrements.

La jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de tête, un peu inquiète s'ils venaient à reconnaître leur patronne, puis se tourna vers son créateur.

- Castle, rentre chez toi.

Il porta vivement son regard sur elle, horrifié quant à l'idée de retourner chez lui, simplement et tranquillement.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

- Je t'appellerai si j'ai la moindre information.

- Je ne rentrerai _pas_ chez moi ! continua-t-il en élevant la voix.

- Tu es fatigué et ébranlé ! fit-elle sur le même ton.

Il cilla, les yeux sombres.

- Si j'ai une piste, même ridicule, je te préviens.

Il attrapa son manteau, furieux, et le lança sur son épaule. Sans le moindre regard et mot pour ses amis, il partit en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Castle ! le rappela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse, il ne tourna même pas la tête.

- Tu penses que ça ira ? demanda Esposito.

- J'en doute mais j'espère, fit-elle en soupirant.

oOoOoOoOo

Nikki était rentrée depuis une dizaine de minutes, les bras chargés de dossiers. Il l'avait d'abord ignoré puis l'idée de se plonger dans cette affaire, de faire un peu plus de mal, l'avait tenté. Ils discutaient autour d'un repas chinois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et alla frapper brutalement le mur. Se levant, ce fut avec surprise qu'ils virent Lanie apparaître dans le salon.

- Lanie ? s'étonna l'écrivain. Tu aurais pu frapper.

Ce qu'elle fit en abattant sa main sur sa joue. Il posa l'une des siennes sur le côté de son visage en feu, bouche ouverte.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? fit-t-elle avec colère tout en fixant Nikki.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

- Expliquer quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Parish le frappa sur le ventre avec le dossier qu'elle tenait.

- Dans la voiture, j'ai retrouvé des cheveux, expliqua-t-elle.

Nikki commençait à comprendre, son visage se décomposa.

- Ils appartiennent à un certain lieutenant de police, déclara-t-elle en parcourant le dossier des yeux.

Castle se sentit comme sa création, le sol semblait trembler sous ses pieds, et il chercha le bouton « retour » de cette machine infernale.

- Tu peux me dire_ comment_ Katherine Beckett, ta muse et ma meilleure amie, a-t-elle pu se faire enlever alors qu'elle se trouve juste devant moi ?

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez, les reviews sont mon seul salaire ! ;)<p> 


End file.
